Una nueva vida
by Marysle
Summary: Cap. 13 POR FIN! UP! rr please? Por la sangre de todos los dragones, que nadie me haya visto ! Suplicó fervientemente mientras se preparaba para abrir los ojos. A partir de ese instante, los desastres se sucedieron uno después del otro.
1. La vida continúa

**Una nueva vida**

**Todos los personajes son prestados de J.K. Rowling quien es la creadora de Harry Potter.**

**Capítulo 1. La vida continúa**

Era una mañana soleada de otoño. Arthur Weasley entró en la cocina de la Madriguera mientras se ajustaba la corbata.

-Buenos días Molly – saludó.

-Buenos días Arthur- contestó una señora Weasley aún somnolienta. Huevos, salchichas y tostadas- dijo mientras hacía un mohín hacia la mesa donde un plato humeante esperaba al señor Weasley.

- No tengo tiempo- dijo lamentándose el señor Weasley mientras sus dedos se retorcían tratándo de anudar una corbata que parecía tener vida propia. -Llegaré tarde al ministerio. Hoy tengo una investigación en pleno centro de Londres: las calabazas de un jardín hacen una fiesta particular de halloween cada noche, los vecinos no pueden dormir y la policía muggle no encuentra a "los culpables".

- Ven, déjame hacerlo!- Exclamó la señora Weasley observándo con pesar que su esposo era realmente torpe para anudarse la corbata. -Arthur, cuántas veces te he dicho que no intentes tus hechizos con las prendas de vestir? La moda muggle no nos interesa en absoluto, por qué imitarlos?

Arthur Weasley dejó escapar una sonrisita de culpabilidad al mismo tiempo que bajaba las manos para que su esposa le anudara la corbata.

-Antes de regresar a casa pasaré a San Mungo, quiero ver cómo pasó el día- agregó en tono bajo.

- Estaré allí todo el día. Esta tarde Fleur y Bill pasarán a verla también a la salida de sus trabajos. – dijo la señora Weasley con una voz llena de tristeza.

El señor Weasley la miró un momento y dando un suspiro, colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de su esposa, se inclinó un poco para estar a la altura de sus ojos y dijo calmadamente:

- Molly, ella va a regresar con nosotros, ella va a recuperarse. No me preguntes cómo lo sé, simplemente lo sé, lo siento aquí – dijo señalándo un punto sobre el lado izquierdo de su pecho. El amor hace milagros, no lo olvides. Y nosotros amamos a Ginny.

Un segundo después Arthur Weasley abrazó fuertemente a su esposa para ocultar una lágrima que deslizaba por su mejilla, le dió un rápido beso sobre los labios y haciéndo un suave sonido, desapareció.

Molly Weasley se dejó caer pesadamente sobre una silla, pensándo que su vida parecía ahora una pesadilla y cruzándo los brazos sobre la mesa, hundió en ellos el rostro y comenzó a llorar.

Habían pasado cuatro años desde la última batalla, desde ese enfrentamiento entre Harry, sus amigos y los miembros de la Orden contra Voldemort y sus mortífagos. Nadie recordaba una lucha similar. Muchos mortífagos murieron esa tarde, otros quedaron gravemente heridos y Voldemort huyó solo, como un cobarde, malherido, acabado y sin poderes. Harry y sus compañeros habían salido victoriosos, pero no todos habían tenido suerte. Algunos sufrieron varias maldiciones y tuvieron que pasar muchos días antes de una recuperación total... una recuperación que llegó poco a poco para todos, menos para Ginny.

Ginny había sido la desdichada víctima de varias maldiciones Cruciatus lanzadas al mismo tiempo. Bellatrix, Drago Malfoy y su padre Lucius Malfoy cayeron sobre la joven mientras ella luchaba con Narcisa Malfoy. Tres rayos hicieron blanco en su espalda al mismo tiempo, unos segundos después su cuerpo estaba immóbil en el suelo. La sonrisa de Bellatrix y los Malfoy reveleban una satisfacción enorme y nuevamente, al unísono, cuatro varitas apuntaron al cuerpo de la pequeña aún inconsciente para torturarlo una vez más. Ginny quedó inconsciente, sumida en un estado irréparable y desde ese día ocupa una cama en el hospital de San Mungo.

Molly Weasley suspiró, levantó su rostro lentamente, secó sus lágrimas y se dijo a sí misma en voz alta:

- Arriba Molly, tu niña necesita de tí!- y sin decir más, empezó a preparar un gran bolso con todo lo que necesitaría para pasar el día junto a la cama de Ginny. Mientras tomaba varios libros, fotos y otros objetos que iba guardando en el bolso, la señora Weasley pensaba en el resto de la familia. Ron y Hermione estaban juntos, con planes para casarse, al menos ellos parecían más felices. Bill y Fleur pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo en Egypto, pero iban con frecuencia a Londres para ver a la familia y para llevarles a su pequeño hijo Jean-Paul que ya tenía dieciocho meses. Ese pequeño era verdaderamente la alegría de la familia, la señora Weasley estaba segura que Ginny lo habría adorado con locura. Charlie seguía con su trabajo principalmente en Rumania aunque realmente viajaba por varios países de Europa y Asia, ya que ahora era el jefe del G.I.N.E.D (Grupo de Investigacion de Nuevas Especies de Dragones). Charlie seguía soltero, alegando que sus múltiples responsabilidades no le permitían consolidar una relación amorosa. Percy seguía trabajándo en el misnisterio y aunque su relación con la familia no era la misma que antes, luego de la desgracia de Ginny habían limado asperezas. Penélope Cleanwater se había convertido en su esposa hacía dos años y esperaban su primer hijo.

La señora Weasley sonrió, no como antes solía hacerlo, con una sonrisa llena de frescura y vitalidad, sino con una sonrisa de resignación, de tristeza. En ese momento su pensamiento voló hacia Harry. Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, el joven que de alguna manera venció a Voldemor, el hombre que devolvió la paz al mundo mágico. Hacía cuatro años que no veían a Harry, desde esa noche, desde esa última batalla. El había quedado tan exausto, tan cansado que quiso alejarse de todo y de todos. Su vida no era como la de cualquier hombre joven, siempre quería demostrar que él podía ser el más fuerte, el más arriesgado... y seguía culpándose por lo que le pasó a Ginny, por no haber sabido protegerla. Con este tormento sobre sus hombros, Harry partió hace cuatro años en una serie de misiones para el ministerio que lo mantenía muy lejos de Londres, de sus amigos y de todo aquello que pudiera unirlo a su pasado.


	2. Evadiendo recuerdos

**Todos los personajes son tomados prestados de J.K. Rowling quien es la creadora de Harry Potter.**

**Capítulo 2. Evadiendo recuerdos**

Harry respiró profundamente y con paso decidido salió del ascensor. Era el momento de enfrentarse a su vida, a su destino, a su mundo... al que seguía siendo su mundo. Desde hacía cuatro años estaba de un sitio para otro tratándo de ahogarse en trabajo, en responsabilidades para no pensar, para no recordar. Pero los pensamientos seguían ahí y los recuerdos también. Cada noche, él revivía las escenas de la última batalla y veía a Ginny caer. En ese momento sintió que el mundo se le vino encima. Sintió un dolor profundo, una rabia enorme y se convirtió en lo que hoy es: un hombre sin sonrisa, sin sueños y sin ilusiones. Pero era el momento de seguir adelante. Era joven, brillante y tenía que vivir por él y por ella... aunque ella fuera solo un recuerdo. Sin pensarlo más, tomó un pergamino y escribió simplemente: "Está bien, cuando quieras. HP". Enrolló el pergamino, lo ható a la pata de una lechuza y envió el mensaje a Cho.

Harry pensó que esa era la única forma de comenzar una nueva vida. Cho lo había seguido durante esos últimos cuatro años, apareciéndose en cada lugar que él visitaba, como saliendo de la nada. Cho usaba el antiguo método Malfoy para tener información de primera mano sobre el paradero de Harry. Heredera de sus padres al morir, Cho gastaba su fortuna sólo en correr detrás de Harry para ofrecerle su amor. Harry estaba cansado de su persecución, pero no podía negarse a sí mismo que ella había sido la única persona que lo había escuchado cuando sentía que el mundo se le venía encima. Sí, Cho siempre estaba allí cuando él quiso recordar a Ginny, siempre lo escuchó y nunca, nunca dijo nada. Nunca abrió sus labios para dar una opinión, para decir que lo entendía, aunque ella también hubiese perdido al ser que más amaba: Cedric Digory. Y sobre todo, lo apoyaba en su desición de no regtresar a Londres, de alejarse de todo y de todos. Ella sí lo entendía. Por qué él, Harry, nunca le escribió a Hermione? Por qué nunca le escribió a los Weasley? Porque quería olvidar. Porque no deseaba que alguien le dijera que no había sido su culpa, porque no podía soportar la muerte de Ginny. Por esa razón, nunca abrió una carta que no fuese del Ministro de la Magia. Por eso nunca leyó las cartas de Lupin, de Tonks o de alguno que pudiera siquiera mencionar a su Ginny. Ahora, la desición estaba tomada: Se casaría con Cho, pero antes regresaría y les diría a todos que él realmente trató de salvarla, que él quiso mantenerla protegida... que lo perdonaran, porque él mismo no podía perdonarse.

El joven cerró los ojos, se quitó los lentes y colocó el antebrazo sobre sus párpados cerrados. Tenía que dormir, necesitaba dormir, si al menos eso fuera suficiente para olvidar...

Molly abrió la puerta de la habitación donde estaba Ginny. Miró a la cama y vió a su hija dormida, como siempre, sumergida en un sueño interminable.

- Buenos días pequeña! – dijo simulándo una alegría que estaba muy lejos de sentir.- Cómo amaneciste hoy? Descansaste bien? – La señora Weasley sabía que no obtendría una respuesta, pero muy dentro de su ser confiaba en que su hija le escuchaba y podía comprender lo que ella decía, por eso nunca cesaba de hablarle, de contarle cómo iba la familia y el mundo. Molly se sentó suavemente a los pies de la cama de Ginny y la observó detenidamente. Su niña era ya una mujer y, por qué no reconocerlo, una joven guapa sin ser una belleza escultural. Pero sobre todo era su hija, su unica hija, la alegría de los Weasley, la bruja valiente e inteligente en la que habían cifrado sus sueños y esperanzas.

- Si pudieras abrir los ojos Ginny... – dijo Molly apenas en un murmullo. – Si vieras lo tranquilo que está todo, si supieras cuánto han cambiado las cosas. Sabes? Este es el mundo que tal vez soñaste, pero que nunca conociste. Ya empezó el otoño y todos los árboles están pintados de amarillo, rojo y naranja... Los gnomos del jardín están reforzándo sus viviendas para pasar bien el invierno. Francamente, yo ya no tengo ni tiempo ni deseos para dedicarme al jardín. Sin embargo, Percy se deja caer de vez en cuando por La Madriguera y entre el y Penélope se encargan del jardín, además... – El sonido que produjo la puerta abriéndose interrumpió la frase que Molly tenía en los labios.

- Buenos días Molly- saludó Hermione entrando. – Cómo amaneció nuestra pequeña hoy?

- Buenos días Hermione – contestó la señora Weasley con una sonrisa. – Bien, creo que bien – añadió devolviendo la mirada sobre el rostro pálido de Ginny.

- Molly, regrese a la casa a descansar, me ocuparé de Ginny hoy. – agregó Hermione colocándo un brazo sobre los hombros de su suegra.

- Por qué Ginny? Por qué ella, Hermione? – preguntó la mujer mientras dos gruesas lágrimas resbalaban sobre sus mejillas sonrosadas.

- Porque la vida no siempre es justa Molly – dijo Hermione. – Además... – hizo una pausa- no ha sido la única víctima de esa guerra, ella es... una más...

- Sí!Sí! Ya lo sé! – exclamó la pobre mujer, interrumpiendo a la joven. – Pero es MI HIJA!

-Cálmate Molly – suplicó Hermione – No es la primera vez que hablámos de este tema y sé que no será la última, pero ella nos necesita y dependerá de nosotros, de todos nosotros por muchos años – enfatizó la chica.

- Creo que tengo que ir a descansar – admitió la mujer. – Estoy agotada. Bill y Fleur vendrán esta tarde. Yo le había prometido a Arthur que lo esperaría aquí, pero no puedo. Por favor Hermione, si pasa algo, avísame...

-Lo haré- afirmó esta con un dejo de tristeza en su voz. Ella sabía que nada pasaría, ella sabía que Ginny seguiría sumergida en sus sueños, como cada día. La señora Weasley salió de la habitación y Hermione se sentó junto a la cama de la enferma y tomó una de sus manos. – Ginny, amiga... – fué lo único que atinó a decir. Ella no podía pasar horas hablándole como lo hacían otros miembros de la familia y algunos amigos. Sin poder evitarlo, Hermione terminaba llorando cuando trataba de hablarle. Era demasiado cruel, demasiado duro, después que pasaron tantas horas juntas en el dormitorio de Hogwarts, tantas horas en la habitación de Ginny en La Madriguera, tantas horas de planes, de confesiones, de consejos y de complicidad.

-No, no hay que pensar- se dijo Hermione para sí misma sacudiendo la cabeza. – No puedo hatarme al pasado, a los recuerdos. Este es el presente y el ahora. De nada me serviría recordar. Te cuidaré hermanita. Estaré aquí para lo que esta Ginny de ahora necesite.

Sin embargo no era tan fácil. Su pensamiento voló a Harry. –Qué estarás haciendo en este momento Harry Potter? Dónde estás?. Ella sabía que él estaba bien, no porque tuviera contacto con él, Harry nunca contestó ninguna de sus cartas, ninguna lechuza trajo algún mensaje de vuelta. Las pocas noticias que tenía sobre él, las aportaban el señor Weasley o Percy y todas se referían a sus logros en las misiones asignadas. -Por qué nunca has venido a verla Harry? –Se preguntó en silencio observándo a Ginny. – Acaso la olvidaste tan pronto? . Lo que Hermione no sabía es que el olvido no era precisamente el lado fuerte de Harry.

Harry abrió sus ojos y de un moviemiento brusco se sentó en la cama. Miró a su alrededor y se vió solo, el sueño se había repetido. Harry soñaba con Ginny, la veía junto a él en el campo de quidditch, volándo a su lado y riendo feliz, con el viento sacudiendo su cabellera roja. Otras veces la veía en el Expreso de Hogwarts, pero su sueño más recurrente era en La Madriguera. La veía sentada sobre un tronco nudoso junto al estanque y sin saber por qué, siempre la veía entre sus brazos y besándolo en los labios como solo Ginny lo había hecho. Harry se pasó las manos por entre el cabello y suspiró. Tengo que hacerlo- pensó. -Tengo que regresar, tengo que ver nuevamente su habitación, ver La Madriguera y verlas sin ella. Tengo que aprender que no está y no estará nunca. Voy a volverme loco, maldita sea!- exclamó. Sintió en su pecho nuevamente ese odio y esa sed de venganza que lo atormentaba. Sin pensarlo más, tomó su baúl, lo ható fuertemente a su escoba y decidió partir inmédiatamente para Londres. El viaje en escoba era muchísimo más largo, pero eso le daría tiempo para poner en orden sus ideas. El volar siempre lo había ayudado a conseguir un poco de paz y de equilibrio. Era como si al dejar la tierra firme, se alejaba de todos los tormentos, de todos los dolores y de todos los recuerdos.

Harry voló durante largas horas hasta que llegó a las afueras de Ottery St. Catchpole. Allí voló en forma de circulo sobre La Madriguera, agudizándo su vista para ver si lograba ver a alguien en el jardín. Reconoció cada una de las cinco chimeneas que se levantaban de forma graciosa y asimétrica un poco por todas partes. Reconoció el techo del cobertizo donde el señor Weasley encantaba toda clase de objetos muggles. Reconoció también cada tronco nudoso del jardín, el estanque de agua verde donde saltaban algunas ranas y reconoció, principalmente, ese sentimiento de haber llegado al hogar, ese sentimiento que lo invadía cuando pasaba sus vacaciones de verano antes de partir para Hogwards.

Tomándo un poco de aire y sin pensarlo más, Harry inclinó suavemente hacia el suelo el mango de su escoba y se dispuso a aterrizar sobre el cesped del jardín de los Weasley que, como siempre, necesitaba ser podado.

°°°°° °°°°° °°°°° °°°°° °°°°° °°°°°

**Próximo capítulo:** **Capítulo 3. Como una segunda muerte.**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Y por favor DEJEN SUS CRITICAS... LAS NECESITO! Prometo actualizar lo más pronto posible. Gracias a todos por sus mensajes y correos...


	3. Como una segunda muerte

**Lo confieso humildemente... Lo personajes no son míos, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a la Warner Bros.**

**Capítulo 3. Como una segunda muerte.**

Harry tomó firmemente su escoba y caminó hacia la puerta de la casa. Levantó su mano y sonrió cuando su mirada se posó sobre un cartel que decía simplemente "La Madriguera". Tocó tres veces y esperó.

- Desde cuando tienen que tocar esa puerta? – rugió una voz al interior de la casa.- Sí, ya estás ahí, así que pasa. No veo por qué hacer la misma broma todo el tiempo!.

Harry empujó la puerta con precaución.

- Bien, no te quedes en la puerta. Pasa y tóma una taza de té, acabo de preparalo. – dijo la señora Weasley sin mirar al visitante.- Qué tal tu día? – preguntó luego de una cortísima pausa.

- He... –Harry dudó- Gracias por el té y... mi día bien, gracias.

Molly Weasley se quedó petrificada unos instantes al escuchar esa voz. La varita que agitaba en la mano se paró en seco haciendo que las cacerolas que se lavaban solas en el fregadero y el cuchillo que pelaba las papas por encanto, cayeran haciendo un gran ruido. Se volvió bruscamente.

-Harry!- exclamó. – No te esperaba hijo!

Harry sonrió, por supuesto que no lo esperaba, nadie lo esperaba, bueno sí, tal vez Cho Chang, en alguna parte de Asia. La pequeña señora Weasley se movió con una agilidad sorprendente y lo rodeó con sus brazos para luego alejarlo un poco y contemplarlo con satisfacción.

- Harry, cómo has crecido hijo!

Esta vez a Harry no se le escapó la palabra "hijo" dirigida hacia él, entonces... no lo odiaba por haber dejado sola a Ginny... no, mejor era no pensar.

Uno a uno fueron llegando los miembros de la familia Weasley que cenaría en La Madriguera esa noche. En apenas cinco minutos estaban reunidos en la cocina el señor Weasley, Percy, Penélope, Bill, Fleur y el pequeño Jean Paul. La llegada sucesiva e ininterrumpida de todos los vistantes era por no hacer esperar a Molly, quien se enojaba cuando la familia no estaba completa a la hora de la cena. Harry observaba desde un rincón de la cocina cómo cada uno de los visitantes salía de la chimenea en medio de un llama verde. Molly colocó sus manos en la cintura y con una gran sonrisa anunció:

-La sorpresa de hoy es...

-Pollo relleno en salsa de champignones egipcios! – Exclamó Bill frotándose las manos.

-No!- Dijo Molly riendo a carcajadas. Este simple hecho captó toda la atención de cada miembro de la familia. Hacía cuatro años que la buena mujer no reía de esa manera. Todos fijaron su mirada sobre la señora Weasley.

-Harry Potter! – dijo ésta. Todos se miraron entre sí con una expresión más que de asombro, de franca preocupación.

- Bautizaste uno de tus invenciones culinarias con el nombre de Harry? – Se aventuró a decir Arthur Weasley pensando que, definitivamente, su pobre esposa estaba perdiendo la cordura.

- Oh, Arthur! Por favor! – exclamó la pequeña mujer con una mirada de impaciencia en sus ojos. – Harry Potter, es él, ha regresado!- dijo extendiendo ambos brazos hacia la esquina opuesta de la cocina.

Todos voltearon a mirar boquiabiertos.

-Harry! -Exclamaron al unísono e inmédiatamente el joven se vió rodeado de todos los Weasley quienes lo acribillaban a preguntas.

-Un momento! – se alzó una voz por sobre todas las demás. -Harry, hijo- la señora Weasley suavizó su tono- Ron y Hermione saben de tu llegada?

- No – contestó Harry.- Apenas lo decidí esta mañana. Además... – se avergonzó de tener que reconocer que no le escribía a nadie.

- Si?- lo animó Penélope.

- Yo...no he tenido tiempo de avisarle a nadie. –mintió.

- Así que no la has visto aún? – Percy dejó caer la pregunta como al descuido. Eso era justamente lo que más había temido Harry: el tema de Ginny. - A qué te refieres?- preguntó rogándo en su interior que el momento de hablar de Ginny no llegara aún.

- A Ginny- contestó Percy sin rodeos. El ruego de Harry se fué literalmente al diablo.

-No.- dijo firmemente- Ni siquiera sé donde está. - El pensó que se refería al lugar donde Ginny reposaba.

-Ni siquiera sabes dónde está?- Preguntó extrañada Penélope. – Cómo puede ser eso?

- Simplemente es así! – Exclamó furioso. – No puedo ignorar dónde está una maldita tumba?

- Un momento! – Esta vez era la voz ronca de Arthur Weasley la que se elevó por encima del murmullo. – De qué tumba hablas, Harry?

Harry tragó en seco. -Qué diablos pasa aquí? – Se preguntó. Miró a los ojos uno a uno de los que allí estaban sin comprender nada.

- Harry, hijo...- dijo la señora Weasley haciendo una pausa. – Ginny... no está muerta.

-QUE?- gritó Harry mientras sentía que un frío le recorría la espalda. – pero yo la ví caer... yo ví como esos malditos... nadie habría resistido, nadie puede superar algo así...

Unos segundos de euforia en los cuales Harry olvidó todo el sufrimiento de esos últimos cuatro años pasaron mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa llena de esperanza.

- Y no lo hizo, Harry. – Dijo Arthur en voz baja, no sin lamentar tener que acabar con la sonrisa del chico.

En los minutos que siguieron Arthur Weasley le contó al pobre joven la realidad sobre el estado de Ginny.

- Quiero verla.- dijo Harry.- Quiero verla ahora.

- Ahora? Es imposible! -Exclamó Bill. –Las horas de visita han pasado. Auch!- se quejó mientras se llevaba una mano al costado, justo donde Fleur le había propinado un codazo.

- No te preocupes Bill -dijo Harry mientras se levantaba- El Ministerio me debe muchos favores, créeme. No será ningún problema conseguir un permiso especial.

- Si llegas a tiempo conseguirás a Hermione allí- dijo la señora Weasley.

Harry se acercó a la puerta que se mantenía cerrada. Puso su mano sobre el pomo y lo giró suavemente sin hacer ruido. El joven entró silenciosamente a la habitación y vió a Hermione sentada sobre un mueble leyendo. Harry sonrió. A pesar de los años Hermione no había cambiado sus hábitos, siempre con un libro en las manos, pensó. Luego miró hacia la figura que se dibujaba bajo la sábana blanca. Allí estaba ella, Ginny.

- Quien e...? Harry?- La pregunta de Hermione lo sacó de sus pensamientos. – Harry? Eres tú? Pe... pero, có... como?- La pobre chica no sabía qué decir.

- Hermione, yo también estoy contento de verte- contestó él suavemente sin alzar la voz.

Harry y Hermione se abrazaron con fuerza, ésta lo arrastró hacia el pasillo para poder hablar tranquilamente.

- Pero, cuándo llegaste?

- Acabo de hacerlo.

- Y viniste directamente a ver a Ginny!

-No, pasé antes por La Madriguera.- Harry bajó la mirada – Lo siento Hermione, yo no sabía ... yo no sabía lo de Ginny.

- Cómo que no sabías lo de Ginny? – preguntó extrañada Hermione. Ella lo miró, Harry bajó la mirada y sin poder ocultar algo así a la que fué su amiga y confidente durante años, reconoció:

- Yo... yo nunca abrí la correspondencia que ustedes me enviaban.

-QUE DICES, HARRY POTTER? ESTAS LOCO?

Un SHHHH! Salió de los cuadros del pasillo.

- No sabes que estás en un hospital? –Preguntó Gregorio el Zalamero asomándose al marco de su cuadro.

- Sí, claro... discúlpen- murmuró Hermione.

- Lo siento Hermione, de verdad lo siento. Yo... simplemente quería olvidar.

-Ahora comprendo por qué nunca viniste. Bueno, el mal ya está hecho. Ahora, qué es de tu vida?. Cuáles son tus planes?

Harry pensó que no tenía planes. Así habían pasado sus últimos años, a la deriva. De pronto recordó a Cho.

- Voy a casarme – dejó tumbar rápidamente. – Con Cho Chang.

-QUEEE?

Un nuevo SHHHHH esta vez más prolongado que el primero, brotó de cada uno de los marcos a lo largo del pasillo. Desde su retrato, la famosa Gunhilda de Gorsemoor dijo en un tono que no admitía réplicas:

- Señorita, le rogamos que abandone la estancia.

Hermione se sonrojó cuando vió aparecer dos enfermeros que venían a escoltarla hasta la puerta del hospital.

- Hablaremos mañana- dijo hacia Harry. – De todas maneras, ya terminó la hora de visita.

- Sí, hasta mañana. Yo me quedaré un rato más, tengo un permiso especial.

Hermione sonrió débilmente mientras se alejaba por el pasillo con dos hombres enfundados en batas blancas y que la seguían de cerca.

Harry entró nuevamente a la habitación de Ginny, se hacercó a la cama y contempló a la chica.

-Está hermosa- pensó Harry. Miró fijamente su rostro pálido, los párpados cerrados y la boca que no reflejaba ninguna emoción. Un sollozo contenido sacudió sus espaldas. Se acercó a la cabecera de la cama y suavemente con un dedo dibujo la boca de Ginny. Recordó cuántas veces había sido besado por esos labios, cuantas veces él los había besado. Recordó también el último verano que habían pasado en La Madriguera y todas las horas compartidas con Ginny. Aún eran muy jóvenes, pero la intensidad de sus sentimientos no permitía dudar que ella era su verdadero amor. Harry recordó la vez en la que Ginny se deslizó en su cama en medio de la noche. El, Harry, que se había enfrentado varias veces a Voldemort y a sus mortífagos, tembló de temor cuando sintió el cuerpo de Ginny deslizándose a su lado y miró sobresaltado a la cama vecina que estaba ocupada por Ron.

-Cálmate- había dicho ella en un susurro. -Hice un hechizo que lo mantendrá dormido hasta muy tarde en la mañana.

Esa noche, Harry pasó toda la noche abrazado al cuerpo de Ginny mientras hablaban de mil cosas que ahora él no podía recordar. Lo que sí recordaba claramente, era la sensación de felicidad que lo invadía cuando la besaba apasionadamente sobre los labios sin atreverse a ir más lejos.

Sin poder evitar el impulso, Harry tomó a Ginny en sus brazos y la besó. Nada. El cuerpo de la joven era incapaz de una reacción, aunque respiraba parecía inerte. Harry la besó varias veces, tratándo de guardar el sabor de los labios de Ginny. Suavemente se inclinó para posar la cabeza de la chica sobre la almohada, hundió su rostro en la cabellera de la chica mientras sollozaba y suplicaba:

-Regresa Ginny, regresa mi amor... Perdóname, perdóname.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando pasar a dos sanadores.

- Señor Potter, lo sentimos mucho, pero necesitamos atender a la enferma.

- Por qué diablos la llaman asi? – pensó Harry con rabia. – Entiendo que necesiten darle cuidados a Ginny – dijo Harry poniendo énfasis en el nombre de la joven. –Cuánto tiempo más estará así?.

El hombre enfundado en una túnica blanca se volvió para mirar a Harry directamente a los ojos:

- Es que no lo sabe? – preguntó. –Ella no volverá a despertar. Cualquier día simplemente deja de respirar y entonces todo habrá terminado. Es su destino. Ahora si nos permite...

- Por favor señor Potter, retírese.- dijo la mujer en voz baja.

Harry miró una última vez a Ginny y se encaminó hacia la puerta. La mujer agregó casi en un susurro.

- No entendemos por qué la familia no la deja partir. Ella no siente, no escucha, solo respira. No hay posibilidades ni esperanza, ella no se recuperará. Lo lamento.

Harry se dejó caer sobre una de las camas en la habitación del primer piso del número 12 de Grimauld Place. Esa era la cama que ocupó Ginny cuando ella y otros miembros de su familia estuvieron allí, mientras aún vivía Sirius, algunos años atrás. Harry se agarró la cabeza con las dos manos, sentía que iba a estallar. Por un momento había creído que Ginny había sobrevivido al ataque. Bueno, sí. Sí estaba con vida, pero... era vida aquello? Nunca más despertaría. No. Definitivamente eso no era vida. Y sin poder aguantar más, Harry el niño que sobrevivió, el joven que años atrás venció a Voldemort y salvó al mundo, rompió en llanto.

Varias horas pasó Harry sumido en una profunda depresión hasta que por fin, cuando los primeros rayos del sol pintaban el amanecer, él se durmió profundamente sin saber que a algunos kilómetros de allí, unos hermosos ojos color avellana se habrían al nuevo día.


	4. Doloroso despertar

**Lo confieso humildemente... Lo personajes no son míos, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a la Warner Bros.**

**Capítulo 4. Doloroso despertar.**

Hermione:

Te envío esta carta para explicarte varias cosas y sobre todo para que seas mi portavoz para con los Weasley.

He decidido irme por una corta temporada. He aceptado una misión en Africa y como te podrás imaginar, estaré fuera de contacto por algún tiempo. Esta vez no será más de un mes, lo prometo.

Te dije que había decidido casarme. Esa desición la había tomado antes de saber que Ginny está viva. De hecho, ya Cho fijó la fecha del matrimonio y será dentro de tres meses. Ella se encargará absolutamente de todo... al menos algo funciona a mi favor... digo yo.

Por favor, dale estas noticias a los Weasley. Quise pedirles perdón por haber protegido a Ginny pero en la confusión, cuando ellos me contaron lo que realmente pasó, salí precipitadamente y lo olvidé... Lo haré a mi regreso.

Espero que tú, quien siempre has sido mi amiga, puedas comprenderme y perdonarme. Nunca abrí ninguno de los mensajes que recibí porque simplemente no quería que me dijeran que no había sido mi culpa o que comprendían mi dolor. No podía soportarlo. Todos piensan que fui yo quien salió victorioso de la lucha con Voldemort. No te imaginas cuantas veces me he hecho la pregunta: Fuí yo quien realmente es el sobreviviente? La profecía decía que sólo uno podría vivir, pero esto que llevo yo no es vida Hermione. Voldemort mató mis sueños, mis esperanzas. Es cierto que ahora todos viven en un mundo mejor... pero yo vivo en un infierno. Estos cuatro años han sido los peores de mi vida. Al principio pensé que vivir con la carga de la muerte de Ginny en mi conciencia era motivo suficiente para estar muerto. Ahora que sé que ella está viva pero que nunca despertará, es doblemente peor. Soy yo el responsable Hermione y si entre Voldemort y yo hay uno que vive, muy seguramente es él, porque yo caí junto a Ginny aquella noche bajo la lluvia de hechizos de los mortífagos.

Ginny fué mi gran amor... qué digo fué! Ahora que sé que ella vive puedo decir que es mi gran amor. Pero sé que la vida continúa y que ella nunca despertará. Así que mis planes con Cho siguen en pie. Sabes que soy un hombre de palabra y que siempre cumplo lo que prometo. Pues bien, ya he dado mi palabra a Cho. No hay vuelta atrás.

Gracias por todo.

Saludos,

Harry

P/D. Cuando visites a Ginny, dale un beso de mi parte, por favor.

Harry ató el pergamino a la pata de su lechuza y la lanzó al aire por la ventana del salón.

- Sabes donde encontrarme- le dijo mientras el ave ascendía hacia el azul del cielo. El joven tomó su escoba que aún mantenía su baúl atado en precario equilibrio, la montó y volando sobre ella, tomó rumbo al sur.

Hermione despertó por el sonido de golpes repetitivos en la ventana. Se estiró y vió a Ron a su lado dormido profundamente. Miró a la ventana y vió una lechuza blanca a la que reconoció inmédiatamente. Abrió la ventana, tomó la lechuza entre sus manos y le dió un beso sobre la cabeza.

-Tiempo sin verte Hedwig –dijo mientras desataba el pergamino de la pata. La lechuza hululó suavemente e instantes después salió volando por la ventana abierta sin esperar recompensa.

- Hey! Espera! Necesito que lleves un mensaje a Harry! –gritó.

- No va a responder – murmuró Ron aún dormido.

Hermione lo miró rápidamente antes de concentrárse en la lectura de la carta.

- MALDITO TONTO! – gritó colérica.

- Hey! Por qué me tratas así? – saltó Ron desde la cama- Ahora qué hice?

- Tú nada, el tonto de Harry.

-Harry? – preguntó Ron sin comprender, todavía estaba somnoliento.

- El muy tonto se ha ido de nuevo- dijo Hermione, Ron emitió un murmullo incomprensible.

-QUIEN SE HA IDO? – preguntó una cabeza que aparecía entre las llamas de la chimenea. Ron y Hermione saltaron en su sitio antes de volverse para descubrir quién era el visitante. Hermione haló la sábana hasta su barbilla para cubrir su revelador pijama mientras al mismo tiempo descubría el cuerpo desnudo de Ron.

-Hey- chilló este tapándo sus partes íntimas con una almohada y lanzando una mirada de odio hacia la chimenea

- Umh, umh- carraspeó la cabeza de Bill entre el fuego ocultándo una sonrisa.- Discúlpen el grito, tenía un hechizo sonorus activado... eh... también detesto interrumpir de esta manera un despertar tan ... coloreado... pero mamá me envía a darles una noticia bomba: HA DESPERTADO!

- Y porque mamá se despierte tienes que venir a husmear sin anunciarte? – preguntó Ron molesto.

- Tus neuronas aún están a media noche, no es así hermanito? -dijo Bill irónicamente.- Es Ginny. GINNY HA DESPERTADO.

-QUEEEE?- gritaron al unísono Ron y Hermione. Ron olvidó que no tenía ninguna prenda de vestir sobre su cuerpo y se lanzó de la cama, luego arrodillándose frente a la chimenea, se apoyó en sus manos y miró a Bill directamente a los ojos.

- Dime que es verdad – suplicó a la cabeza de Bill.

- Ehhhh... – dijo éste medio avergonzado. – Sí, es verdad. Despertó hace menos de media hora. Los viejos fueron advertidos por una sanadora de San Mungo que les envió un mensaje mágico. Ellos ya están allá. Yo le estoy avisándo a toda la familia. Y... hermanito... Sabías que esa posición no te favorece en nada desde mi punto de vista? Futura cuñada – dijo dirigiéndose a Hermione- si yo fuera mujer, habría comprendido como tú, que Ron tiene más posibilidades de las que se pueden percibir... a simple vista. Hasta pronto, nos vemos en San Mungo – dijo, y guiñándole un ojo a Hermione que estaba sonrojada hasta la raíz del cabello, desapareció de entre las llamas.

Ron saltó para tomar un cojín y cubriéndose nuevamente sus partes íntimas, murmuró como para sí mismo:

- Ha despertado, ha despertado.

- Ron, muévete. Tenemos que ir a San Mungo! – exclamó Hermione. Y mientras Ron se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la sala de baño, Hermione, con una sonrisa en los labios, se apoyó lentamente sobre las almohadas para disfrutar del espectáculo de ver a su novio desnudo.

En la sala de espera del piso cuatro del Hospital San Mungo, en el ala de casos Desesperádamente Desesperados, una numerosa familia donde la gran mayoría eran pelirrojos, esperaban con impaciencia la autorización para entrar al área donde están los enfermos con daños irreversibles. En una esquina de la sala, colgaba una pintura en la cual se habían reunido los personajes de todos los cuadros ubicados en el piso cuatro.

-Con permiso, con permiso, habrán paso – decía una mujer vestida a la usanza de hace tres siglos, abriéndose paso entre los personajes aglomerados en el cuadro.- Desde mi cuadro en la recepción he visto llegar a unos excitados Weasley y sus parejas, cuál es el motivo del alboroto?- preguntó Dilys Derwent, sanadora de San Mungo y Directora de Hogwarts.

-SHHHHH- dijeron todos los otros personajes.

- Es la chica Weasley, ha despertado. Yo también vine a darme una vuelta por aquí, ya sabes que conocí muy bien a su padre hace algunos años cuando fué mordido por la serpiente. – dijo en un susurro Urquhart Rackharrow.

Una sanadora con aspecto severo se hacercó al grupo de pelirrojos que esperaban impacientes.

- Podrán pasar todos a verla – anunció- pero de uno en uno. Recuerden que no deben hacerla hablar mucho. Está aún débil y necesita descansar.- Todos asintieron con la cabeza. - Usted señora, - dijo dirigiéndose a Fleur- lo lamentó, pero es mejor que espere aquí con su bebé.

- No hay problema- dijo Fleur decepcionada y se sentó sobre un mullido sillón al fondo de la sala.

- Tú primero Molly- dijo el señor Weasley dirigiéndose a su esposa.

- Los padres pueden entrar a la vez- anunció secamente la sanadora, luego dió media vuelta y se retiró.

Arthur y Molly entraron tomados de la mano, un segundo después la puerta se cerró silenciosamente detrás de ellos. Casi inmédiatamente, los gemelos se dirigieron hacia la puerta.

- Hey! Qué se supone que hacen! – atajó Percy.

-Vamos a entrar – dijo George.

-Pero la sanadora dijo que de uno en uno, solamente papá y mamá podían entrar juntos.- agregó Percy frunciéndo el ceño.

-Exactamente! – exclamó Fred. – Dijo "entrar de uno en uno", no dijo que había que esperar a que saliera para entrar el siguiente, así que... después de de ti George.

-Gracias, Fred- dijo el aludido con una sonrisa en los labios, inclinándose ceremoniosamente hacia su gemelo.

- Síganme los valientes – agregó Fred mientras abría nuevamente la puerta que se cerraba detrás de George y lanzándo una sonrisa desdeñosa hacia Percy que aún mantenía su ceño fruncido.

Uno a uno, todos los miembros de la familia Weasley y sus compañeras entraron en la habitación de Ginny.

Ginny estaba apoyada sobre dos grandes almohadones y sonreía débilmente mientras veía llegar el desfile de todos los miembros de su familia. Molly mantenía una mano de la joven entre las suyas mientras sollozaba en silencio y la miraba con una sonrisa. Arthur acariciaba suavemente la cabeza de su hija.

- Cómo te sientes? – preguntó Bill.

- Como si acabara de despertar de un largo sueño. – contestó Ginny. Ella pasó una mirada sobre todo el grupo y se detuvo en el rostro de Percy que se asomaba sobre el hombro derecho de Charlie. En las últimas circunstancias que ella recordaba, Percy no tenía contacto con la familia. Algo había pasado.

- Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí? – preguntó la pelirroja dirigiéndose a su padre. Este enrojeció y sonrió a la chica.

-Eso no es importante ahora- le dijo.- Lo importante es que descanses y te recuperes pronto.

-Y Harry? -Preguntó ella. – Cómo está Harry?. Todos se miraron unos a otros.

-Está bien – dijo suavemente Hermione.- De hecho, te envía saludos.

-Tienes que ponerte bien pronto, hermanita – dijo Charly cambiando de tema.

-Tenemos muchas cosas por contarte- agregó Ron.

- Sí, tenemos que actualizarte. Nosotros de daremos toda la información. – dijo Fred.

-Y la información es poder- completó George. A Ginny no se le escapó el esfuerzo de su familia por cambiar de tema, así que simplemente dejó caer:

- Harry. Yo lo escuché, él estuvo aquí... – dijo las últimas palabras como para sí misma, tratándo de convencerse que no había sido un sueño. Nuevamente, todos los miembros de la familia se miraron entre ellos. Ron se volvió hacia Hermione con una expresion de "de qué diablos habla?" en su rostro. Hermione bajó la mirada.

La puerta se abrió y dió paso a una sanadora joven que sonrió y movió negativamente la cabeza.

-Señores- dijo ella- la visita-colectiva-no-permitida ha terminado. Son un poco impacientes, no es así?. Por favor, salgan. Necesito examinar a Ginevra y ella debe descansar. Se recuperará muy pronto, pero ustedes deben cooperar. Son demasiadas personas en esta habitación.

Todos empezaron a salir lentamente mientras le lanzaban besos a Ginny y le hacían saludos con la mano.

-Hermione!- llamó Ginny- Puedes quedarte un momento?

-En quince minutos, Ginevra- interrumpió la sanadora. – Primero lo primero. Luego usted puede entrar señorita, sólo por cinco minutos y después, sólo dos al final de la tarde. Sin exepciones.- Dijo en un tono que no admitía réplica.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y murmurando un "gracias" salió de última en el grupo.

-Por qué diablos no me dijiste que Harry estuvo aquí? – preguntó Ron volviéndose hacia Hermione. Ron se acababa de enterar que Harry había regresado.

- Cuando llegué a la casa ya estabas dormido- contestó la chica.

- HERMIONE GRANGER, ESO NO ES EXCUSA- Exclamó Ron mirándo fijamente a Hermione.- Además, - prosiguió- un rato después estaba despierto y bien despierto.

-SHHH- dijeron desde el cuadro.

- SI, RON WEASLEY! – contestó Hermione bajo el mismo tono. –Pero después estabas muy ocupado como para hacer preguntas y yo... – se cortó de pronto viendo que todos los miraban divertidos..- Yo... yo, bueno, yo... también. SIMPLEMENTE SE ME OLVIDO- agregó furibunda e impotente ante semejante espectáculo que estaban dando.

-Stop! Stop! Stop!- interrumpió Penélope. –Sabemos lo encantadores que son los Weasley en la mañana, sobre todo si tienen poco o nada de ropa encima. Pero el punto en este momento ni siquiera es Harry, es Ginny.

-Demasiada información junta sobre mis hijos- murmuró por lo bajo Arthur Weasley.

-Si te pregunta, qué vas a decirle? – quiso saber Bill, dirigiéndose a Hermione.

-Bueno, ustedes son los que deciden, pero creo que lo justo sería decirle la verdad. Además... – vaciló un poco antes de agregar. – Harry se casa en tres meses, mientras más pronto salgamos de eso, mejor.

-QUE? – exclamaron todos al unísono.

-Recibí una carta esta mañana, Harry partió para hacer una misión en Africa y me escribió que en tres meses se casa con Cho Chang. Ya es un hecho.

-Y por qué no me dijiste lo de la carta esta mañana? – quiso saber un malhumorado Ron.- Parece que siempre soy el último en enterarme de todo!.

- Ronald Weasley, basta ya!- exclamó Hermione frunciendo el ceño.- Te parece que hemos tenido el tiempo y la oportunidad?

- Creo que Hermione tiene razón- interrumpió Arthur Weasley.- Qué opinas tú Molly?.

- Parece que no tendremos otra alternativa. Si no es ahora, será en la tarde o mañana, es algo inevitable. Así que si ella pregunta, imagino que estará preparada para escuchar las respuestas. Mentirle sería peor.

-Esperemos no equivocarnos- agregó el señor Weasley. Todos asintieron en silencio.

Quince minutos depués, Hermione estaba sentada junto a la cama de Ginny y ésta le decía:

-Y bien? Por dónde empezámos?

-Por donde tu quieras amiga.- contestó Hermione.

-Cuánto tiempo pasé aquí?

-Cuatro años, dos meses y tres días para ser exactos.

Ginny no pudo evitar de hacer un movimiento de sorpresa, luego se dejó caer sobre los almohadones.

- La sanadora me dijo que había sido mucho tiempo, pero no esperaba algo así. -dijo con una profunda tristeza en la voz. – Imagino que me he perdido de muchas cosas, verdad?.

-Francamente, sí. –Dijo Hermione.

-Gracias por no evadir mis preguntas, Hermy.

-Siempre hemos sido amigas sinceras.

-Sí, así es. Harry estuvo aquí?- preguntó sin rodeos.

-Sí, Gin. Harry estuvo aquí.– dijo Hermione- ayer... – agregó bajo, casi como un silbido.

-Lo sabía!. Lo sentí, lo escuché. No me preguntes cómo Hermione, pero estaba segura! Un momento. – dijo interrunpiéndose de pronto. – Dijiste... ayer?

-Sí.

-Es que no había venido antes?.

-No.

-Pero, por qué? Estaba tambien enfermo!- exclamó. – Oh, no! Harry!. El está bien?

-Cálmate Ginny.- suplicó Hermione.- Harry... él pensaba que tú habías muerto.

Hermione hizo el relato abreviado de los eventos más importantes, de cómo Ginny había sido atacada, la partida de Harry, su desición de romper todo contacto con las personas que conocía y por último de su regreso el día anterior.

- Cómo debe haber sufrido! -Exclamó Ginny. – Quisiera verlo, Hermy.

-Ginny, eso no podrá ser, al menos no por ahora. Harry partió nuevamente esta mañana y no estará de regreso antes de un mes. Al menos esta vez prometió que regresaría.

Ginny dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Aún lo quieres? – se aventuró a preguntar Hermione.

-Herm – dijo Ginny mirándola con seriedad. Para mí es como si hubiese sido ayer. Lo amo, no puede ser de otra manera. Lo amo con locura.

-Hay otra cosa sobre Harry, Gin- dijo Hermione. – Creo que deberías saberlo.

-Sí?

-Yo... bueno, no sé cómo decirte esto, pero por favor trata de entender. El no sabía que tú despertarías. De hecho, nadie lo sabía, llevas tanto tiempo así que...

-Si? -Interrumpió Ginny impaciente. – Dime lo que sea de una vez.

- Harry se casará dentro de tres meses con Cho Chang.

Ginny hizo una mueca de sorpresa y dolor, sus fuerzas estaban al límite. La sanadora que había estado antes con Ginny abrió la puerta y dijo:

-Señorita, debe partir. Ginevra necesita descansar, ya pasaron los cinco minutos.

- Lo siento- dijo Hermione dirigiéndose a Ginny.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien- Ginny sonrió débilmente. Cuando Hermione desapareció detrás de la puerta, Ginny dejó escapar todo el llanto de dolor y de decepción que estaba conteniendo. Minutos después, con lágrimas en los ojos, se durmió.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Bueno, ya saben como es esto…. Necesitamos comentarios los humildes aspirantes a escritores... Bueno, no exageremos... Digamos los que procuramos un poquito de placer haciendo lo que nos gusta ESCRIBIR!. Espero sus dudas, comentarios, críticas, elogios, sugerencias, albanzas y todo lo que se les pase por la mente... al botoncito de abajo a la izquierda.

Y mil gracias por seguir esta historia!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Anilec :** Gracias por tus comentarios. Te prometo que actualizaré pronto. Y MIL GRACIAS por avisarme del pequeño problema que tuve cuando subí el capi 2. Espero que sigas disfrutando de la historia. Un abrazo.

**Nayades:** Mil gracias por tu comentario. A tí tambien te prometo actualizar con más frecuencia ... Varios capítulos están ya escritos pero estoy en revisión de ideas y haciendo algunos cambios... pero tendrás más y pronto. Un abrazo latino.

**Sophie Grint:** Para complacerte... continúo... Y gracias por tu comentario. Saludos!


	5. Olvidos voluntarios

**Gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia y GRACIAS a los que han dejado reviews. No imaginan cuanto valoro esa delicadeza. Y aunque para este capítulo no los he podido responder, PROMETO SOLEMNEMENTE QUE MIS INTENCIONES _SON _BUENAS y contestaré todas las criticas y mensajes en el proximo, asi que...ANIMENSE a darle al botoncito de abajo. Un beso. Los quiero mucho y que disfruten el capi.**

**Bueno, ya saben lo de siempre... Lo personajes no son míos, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a la Warner Bros.**

**Capítulo 5. Olvidos voluntarios**

Harry despertó en medio de un calor sofocante. La luz del sol impedía que pudiera abrir los ojos y por el momento no recordaba ni donde diablos estaba. Se dió unos segundos para habituarse a los rayos del sol y sonrió. Hace algunos años, unos segundos de descuido como esos hubiesen sido suficientes para perder la vida, pero ahora todo estaba tranquilo y unos segundos de desconcierto eran un lujo que todos podían permitirse. Con algo de esfuerzo se incorporó un poco para quedar sentado y ver a su alrededor. No lo podía creer, había dormido bajo las estrellas. De un movimiento de su varita, el joven deshizo el hechizo protector que había puesto a su alrededor para evitar ser molestado por los animales y sobre todo, para no sentir frío durante la noche. Sonrió nuevamente ante sus recuerdos. Había salido de la vivienda que ocupaba perdida entre la vegetación salvaje de un remoto lugar en el continente africano y se había tendido sobre el cesped. Había pasado horas y horas mirando hacia el firmamento sin ver nada, sólo recordando las noches que se había escapado con Ginny, bajo la capa de invisibilidad, hasta la torre de astronomía del castillo de Hogwarts para contemplar el firmamento. Habían sido momentos mágicos y el recuerdo de esas noches, los mil besos compartidos y las caricias furtivas lo habían conducido al sueño sin tener conciencia de ello. Ahora mismo, no recordaba por qué había salido la noche anterior de su vivienda.

-Diablos! – exclamó cuando un poco de luz se abrió paso en su cerebro- Cho!

Tres días antes había recibido la visita intempestiva de su prometida. Harry ya había perdido la costumbre de preguntarse cómo diablos ella sabía donde ubicarlo y quien o quienes le daban la información. Por supuesto que él podría averiguarlo, pero el asunto no le importaba gran cosa, sólo lo molestaba enormemente. Cho había llegada cargada de noticias sobre la preparación de la boda. Tenía previsto hasta el más mínimo de los detalles e insistía que no valía la pena que Harry se preocupara por nada referente a la celebración, ya que ella era perfectamente capaz de solucionar todo, cosa que Harry agradecía alegando estar sumergido en trabajo.

El joven se encaminó a paso lento hacia lo que era su vivienda poniéndo en orden sus ideas. Finalmente recordó que Cho debería haber partido la noche anterior después que él le había casi rogado que le permitiera concentrar sus energías en la misión. La asiática no había parado de hablar en dos días de los preparativos de la boda. Y si no era de la boda, era de mil temas más que seguramente no eran importantes, ya que él, Harry, no podía recordar el más mínimo detalle de ellos. Lo que más había desconcertado a Harry de la última visita de Cho, no era su incansable parloteo, sino su insistencia a pasar la noche juntos. No sería la primera vez, por supuesto. Desde hace poco más de dos años, ellos habían compartido más de una noche y una cama. Consecuencias de ese comportamiento, que Harry había tachado de irresponsable de su parte, lo ataban irrémediablemente a la joven asiática. Un lazo que Harry no podía romper, un secreto que había sellado los destinos de los dos. Sin embargo, la noche anterior, Harry había logrado escabullirse para evitar un encuentro íntimo que francamente no deseaba.

Finalmente, Cho partió y el joven respiró aliviado, como si un gran peso hubiese abandonado sus hombros.

- Por qué? – se preguntó arrastrando un poco los pies mientras marchaba. – No es lógico, se supone que voy a casarme con ella dentro de nada. Se supone no, Harry- se corrigió- TIENES que hacerlo y ya le has dado bastantes largas al asunto. No es justo para Cho que la hagas esperar más. – Harry sacudió la cabeza y pasó sus manos por entre el cabello negro y enredado a esa hora de la mañana. Ginny... ¿Esa es la razón? – continuó con su soliloquio- No, no es la razón... es... es simplemente...- El chico sacudió nuevamente la cabeza y decidió no pensar más en el asunto, olvidarse de Cho en ese momento, de su próxima boda y de su vida en común.

Harry decidió quedarse un día más antes de regresar a Londres. Le gustaba el silencio, el suave murmullo nocturno de los insectos de la selva, contemplar el limpio cielo estrellado y sobre todo, le gustaba la soledad. Esa soledad que le permitía olvidar... y recordar.

En La Madriguera, Ginny había terminado su recuperación y se había incorporado paulatinamente a su mundo. Después de algunos días de reposo, logró caminar sin mareos. Dispuesta a recuperar el tiempo perdido, pidió una detalladísima información de todo lo que había sucedido durante su "ausencia", como ella misma definía su estadía en el hospital de San Mungo. La primera gran sorpresa fué verse, en cuerpo completo, frente al espejo. Había cambiado, de eso no cabía la menor duda. El hechizo ejercitador que le habían puesto en el hospital a instancias de Molly, había dado sus frutos. Su cuerpo se había mantenido en forma, sus músculos estaban firmes y su piel de una apariencia lozana.

-Definitivamente no pensaron que un bronceado me caería bien. – dijo sonriendo.

-Tal vez un poco de sol sea el método más natural – dijo Hermione. – Y eso es algo que podemos solucionar fácilmente. – agregó mientras agitaba un traje de baño negro. Desde ese día Ginny y Hermione habían hecho juntas varias escapadas para el playa, hasta que la pelirroja tomo un suave color dorado, lo cual requirió cuidados y una fuerte poción bloco-bronceadora preparada por la señora Weasley, que logró evitar el enrojecimiento natural que tomaba su piel.

Harry bajó de su escoba a sólo algunos metros antes de la puerta de Madriguera. Escuchó una algarabía que venía de la parte lateral del jardín y decidió entrar primero a la casa para anunciar su llegada. Esta vez tenía la certeza que sería bien recibido. Pocos pasos antes de alcanzar la puerta, distinguió la silueta de una mujer parada de espaldas a él. Ella era una joven delgada, con un extraño sombrero multicolor en su cabeza que aplaudía, silbaba y lanzaba breves fuegos artificiales. Llevaba un sencillo vestido blanco que mostraba toda su espalda justo hasta la cintura y se ceñía a su cuerpo como una segunda piel.

-Diablos! – pensó Harry tragando en seco – no me molesta para nada este recibimiento. El se detuvo unos momentos y entrecerró los ojos para contemplar a sus anchas la espalda de la joven y dejar que su mirada se deslizara lentamente sobre su cadera. – Esto le quita la respiración a cualquiera, creo que llegué a tiempo para ser presentado.

- Ginny!- llamó alguien dentro de la casa- ¿Puedes llevar el postre afuera?

-Por supuesto! – contesto la mujer del sombrero extraño.

-Ginny? Ginny?- se preguntó Harry sin comprender nada y abriendo los ojos como platos. ¿Escuché bien?- sintió como si una docena de ranas hicieran fiesta en su estómago- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín!.

Repentinamente Harry se sintió preso de una extraña mezcla de felicidad, incrédulidad y rabia al mismo tiempo. Sin poder explicar su reacción, se volvió bruscamente y tropezándo con alguien, cayó al suelo. Un gran plato de ensalada voló por los aires y aterrizó sobre la cabeza de Harry derramándo sobre él su contenido.

-Por mil demonios! – exclamó Harry aturdido.

-Fíjate por donde caminas! – gritó molesto un pelirrojo que tenía varias rebanadas de tomate en la cabeza.

-¿Ron?

-¿Harry¡Harry!- El grito de Ron se escuchó a quinientos metros a la redonda.

Al escuchar ese nombre, Ginny dió un salto en la cocina y corrió hacia la puerta para ver el lugar de donde salían las voces. Allí estaban dos hombres, sentados en el suelo, uno frente al otro. Evidentemente uno era su hermano Ron y el otro no era otro que...

-Harry... Harry Potter- murmuró ella apenas moviendo los labios.

Sobre el cabello negro de Harry, varias hojas de lechuga se mantenían en extraño equilibrio. Ron y Harry se levantaron sacudiéndose y se abrazaron fuertemente. Ginny observaba la escena y no podía dejar de sentir cómo su loco corazón parecía querer salirse de su pecho.

- La mejor defensa es el ataque- se dijo a sí misma y quitándose el ridiculo sombrero, se hacercó a ellos.- Al menos, la lechuga hace juego con tus ojos- dijo riendo al mismo tiempo que se detenía junto a Harry.

Harry la miró sin poder reaccionar. No podía creer que era ella, Ginny, su Ginny. ¿Su Ginny? Definitivamente, el recuerdo de algo o más precisamente alguien parecía no encajar en este encuentro.

-Ginny...- dijo suavemente sin dejar de mirarla- Pero... ¿Cómo¿Cuándo?...

-¿No crees que deberías empezar con un abrazo, Potter? – dijo la joven mientras tendía sus brazos hacia él. Ginny acercó su cuerpo al de Harry y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos. Harry estaba estático, no podía reaccionar. Lentamente subió sus brazos para rodear la cintura y la espalda de la chica y la atrajo fuertemente hacia su cuerpo.

-Es extraño- pensó Harry- reconozco su calor, su olor y sin embargo es como si este cuerpo fuese nuevo para mí.

Por su parte, Ginny pensaba que había valido la pena esperar todo ese tiempo. Ella se sentía indescriptiblemente feliz.

-Veo que ya se encontraron- dijo Arthur Weasley pasándo a su lado con una gran jarra de ponche de calabaza y cherry, el coctel preferido de la señora Molly para las fiestas. Harry saludó al señor Weasley sin soltar la cintura de Ginny, era como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado.

-Ejem, ejem- carraspeó Hermione junto a la pareja. – Me dejas saludarte Harry?

Con una gran sonrisa Harry abrazó a Hermione mientras ésta le susurraba al oído:

- Tenemos que hablar ... inmédiatamente.

Ellos se apartaron un poco del grupo que recogía restos de ensalada del suelo y reían de algo que decía Ginny.

-Harry, no quiero meterme en lo que no debo, pero tengo que advertirte, al ver como abrazabas a Ginny... Ya lo saben todo. Todos.

- Qué es lo que saben?- preguntó Harry sin entender.

-Que te casas en ... ¿dos meses?

La decepción se dibujo en el rostro de Harry.

-Diablos! – Exclamó- ¿Cómo pude olvidarme?

- Buena pregunta Harry Potter – dijo Hermione -Cómo pudiste olvidarlo?

Harry miró a Ginny quien reía con el resto de la familia.

-¿ Ella lo sabe? – preguntó refiriéndose a Ginny.

-Por supuesto Harry. – afirmó Hermione.

- Por qué no me advertiste de esto? – preguntó enojado a Hermione.

-¿Cómo que por qué no te advertí¿Es que acaso ahora sí tienes la costumbre de contestar las cartas? Además, el señor Estaré-incomunicado-por-un-mes no se dignó a dar señales de vida.

-Lo siento Hermione- dijo Harry sintiéndose frustrado. – Cuando despertó?

-El mismo día que partiste. Y Harry... –Hermione dudó en agregar más leña al fuego.- Ella dice que despertó porque te escuchó. Para Ginny es como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado. Por favor Harry, no la hagas sufrir.

-Y ella lo aceptó? – preguntó él, refieriéndose a su boda.

-Sí, creo. Yo le dí la noticia, ella ha aceptado todos los cambios que han ocurrido a su alrededor y se ha adaptado a retomar su vida, pero los sentimientos son otra cosa y ese es un tema que no he querido abordar.

- Qué debo hacer? –preguntó Harry confundido.

- Tarde o temprano esto iba a pasar, Harry. No hay razón por la cual seguir huyendo. Tú mereces tener una vida feliz y ella debe comenzar una nueva vida. Si el destino es estar separados, ni el mismísimo Merlín podría cambiar eso.

- Hey, ustedes dos! – gritó la señora Molly desde el otro lado del jardín.- Hermione, no acapares al invitado y tú Harry, ven a darme un abrazo, hijo.

Toda la familia Weasley, sus respectivas parejas, los niños y Harry estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa. Los temas de conversación variaban desde consejos pre-natales hasta las misiones que Harry estaba sensado en cumplir. Sin embargo, el tema de la estadía de Ginny en el hospital de San Mungo parecía un tema vetado. Harry quería hacer mil preguntas, saber del estado de Ginny, pero se había dado cuenta que nadie daba oportunidad para que esa conversación fuera abordada. Harry no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, no era la Ginny que él recordaba, esta era más mujer y había algo de sensual en sus movimientos.

- Su pelo está brillante como siempre – pensaba Harry. - Sus pecas aún se dejan ver bajo ese bronceado. ¿Cuántas eran? ...

- Entonces, dentro de algunos días pasas a ser parte del gremio de hombres-con-el-lazo-en-el-cuello, Harry. – dijo la voz de Bill.

- ...Veintitrés!- se dijo Harry sin escuchar absolutamente nada de la conversación. – Eran veintitrés! Tendré que contarlas nuevamente, puede que eso tambien haya cambiado en ella. – se dijo con picardía.

- Es mucho mejor de lo que parece. – continuó Bill.

- Verdaderamente que el color blanco le sienta bien – Harry seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos.

- Para cuándo es la fecha exacta, Harry?- preguntó Percy.

- Y ese vestido le queda como una segunda piel... – pensaba Harry mientras veía a Ginny encaminándose hacia la cocina de la casa.

- Harry? HARRYYYYYY!

El aludido dió un salto que cayó de la silla. Todos rieron alrededor de la mesa, sólo Hermione frunció el ceño.

- Qué? Qué pasa?- preguntó el joven desde el suelo.

- Se quedó dormido con los ojos abiertos – dijo Hermione mirándo a Harry con un dejo de reproche.

- Y tú, cómo lo sabes?- quiso saber Ron.

- Porque lo ha hecho siempre. Lo hacía en Hogwarts. – agregó ella rápidamente.

- Ah, sí? – preguntó Ron con un aire tonto. – No lo recuerdo.

Harry miró a Hermione agradecido. Luego de sentarse nuevamente, se esforzó en concentrarse para no pensar en Ginny y responder a las preguntas de los Weasley.

- En qué ibamos? – preguntó Charlie tratándo de reanudar la conversación despues del ataque de risas histéricas.

- Preguntaban cuándo se casa- intervino Fleur.

-Quién se casa?- preguntó inocentemente Harry. Hermione volvió a fulminarlo con la mirada.

-Se supone que eres tú, Harry- dijo un sorprendido Bill.

-YOOOO? – preguntó Harry. La realidad se le vino encima como una avalancha. – Ah, eso...

pues... no sé, Cho es quien está organizándo todo.

-Ah si que será Cho quien va a llevar los pantalones?- preguntó Bill. Todos rieron.

-Basta, basta- intervino Molly Weasley.- Harry, cariño, debes estar agotado. Por qué no duermes un poco?

-Sí, yo... esteeee...- Se paró sin saber qué decir. – creo que me voy...

-NO, no, no! –Exclamó Molly- De ninguna manera, cariño, te quedas aquí el tiempo que haga falta, como antes. Sabes que esta es tu casa.

- Yo no quiero molestar.

-Tú no molestas, además, aquí hay mucho espacio. De hecho, sólo estamos Arthur, Ginny y yo... y alguna vez Ron.- dijo mirándo a su hijo. Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo comparte casa con Hermione.

-Harry puede venir a nuestra casa- interrumpió Hermione, tratándo de evitar lo inevitable- Harry la miró sin comprender. Ron la miró como si estuviese loca. No era que no quisiera tener a su amigo cerca, pero sólo tenían una habitación para dormir y no se imaginaba haciéndo el amor con Hermione teniendo a Harry compartiendo la habitación. Peor aún, no se imaginaba NO haciendo el amor con Hermione.

- Hummm – murmuró la señora Weasley. Creo que mejor ustedes dos se vienen para acá, como dije, hay espacio suficiente.

Todos guardaron silencio alrededor de la mesa. Ron miraba suplicante a Hermione para que no aceptara, pero ésta estaba decidida a no dejarse convencer, en este momento sus amigos la necesitaban y Ron... bueno, a él no le caerían mal unos días de sequía... aunque no fuese lo que ella quisiera en realidad. Molly los observaba a todos en silencio, luego, alzándo los brazos al cielo dijo.

-Molly, a quien quieres engañar! Estos dos no estarán separados, Ron se la pasará gateando todas las noches! Cómo si no hubiese ocurrido antes!

Sonoras carcajadas recorrieron la mesa. Ron suspiró aliviado, mientras que Hermione estaba roja hasta las orejas.

Harry se dirigió a la casa con la señora Weasley, ella le prepararía la cama para que él pudiera dormir un poco. Al subir las escaleras, Harry vió a Ginny en su habitación.

-En un momento la alcanzo, señora Weasley. – dijo éste.

-No te preocupes cariño – contestó la buena señora.

Harry entró silenciosamente a la habitación que tenía la puerta abierta. El la cerró un poco y cruzándo sus brazos sobre su pecho contempló a Ginny. Ella estaba de espaldas, con la vista perdida a través de la ventana. Se veía realmente bonita en ese vestido. Harry nunca la había visto así y para él, más que bonita, estaba hermosa. Se acercó a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos.

Ginny saltó en su sitio sorprendida. Harry la apretó un poco más y cerrando los ojos, hundió su rostro en la cabellera de ella. La joven cerró los ojos y suspiró: se sentía en la gloria.

Unos segundos después, Harry susurró:

-Tenemos que hablar.

Ginny asintió, dió media vuelta aún entre los brazos de Harry y contempló esos grandes ojos verdes que brillaban intensamente.

-Debo estar loco...- dijo con una voz ronca mientras miraba a la chica pelirroja.- Ginny, es... es...

- Es como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado- completó la joven.

- Es simplemente maravilloso- dijo Harry mientras con un dedo dibujaba el contorno de los labios de Ginny. Luego, lentamente, bajó su cabeza y empezó a rozar la boca de Ginny con sus labios. El beso que comenzó de una manera dulce y casi reverente, se volvió apasionado en solo unos segundos. El cuerpo de Ginny se arqueó bajo mil sensaciones diferentes. Harry apretó aún más el abrazo y una de sus manos se deslizó por la espalda desnuda de la joven para subir hasta la cabeza y atraerla más hacia él. Ninguno de los dos escuchó cuando la puerta se abrió y luego se cerró silenciosamente.

Harry continuó su beso exigente mientras que Ginny correspondía con todas sus fuerzas.

-Esto es una locura- susurró Ginny sobre los labios del joven.- Harry, vas a casarte... lo sé.

-Shhhhh – dijo Harry mientras la atraía nuevamente hacia él.

-Alguien puede vernos – insistió la joven.

-Acompáñame Ginny, tenemos que hablar.- dijo Harry separándose un poco de la chica. Ginny asintió con la cabeza.

-Harry! – se oyó la voz de la señora Weasley al mismo tiempo que habría la puerta y entraba seguida por Hermione.

Harry y Ginny se separaron bruscamente, Hermione suspiró ruidosamente y Molly no se dió por enterada.

-Harry, hijo, si quieres descanzar tu cama está preparada.

Harry se armó de valor.

-Señora Weasley – dijo suavemente – Yo quisiera hablar con Ginny... si usted permite que ella me acompañe...

-Está bien – dijo ella sonriendo – pero regresen para la cena.

Hermione la miró como a una desquiciada, mientras que Harry mirándo intensamente a Ginny, la tomó de la mano y desaparecieron.

- Molly?- interrogó Hermione- ¿Estás segura de lo que acabas de hacer?

- Hermione, hija- dio Molly como quien se prepara a dar una explicación a una niña de cinco años.- Yo también fuí joven alguna vez, y si algo aprendí, es que las cosas cuando no están claras hacen mucho daño.

-Sí, pero... Ginny...

-Ginny es una mujer, Hermione y es mi hija. Yo quiero que ella sea feliz. Además. Confío en mi hija.

-Sabías que Ginny está enamorada de Harry? – preguntó Hermione sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

-Desde los once años- contestó Molly.

-Pero ahora es diferente, Harry va a casarse!

-Lo sé Hermione. No creas que no sé lo que estoy haciendo. Pero Ginny merece un poco de felicidad después de todo este tiempo. Además...- agregó en voz baja- Yo no soy nadie como para negarle la oportunidad de oír explicaciones. Tampoco para negarle a Harry la oportunidad de afrontar sus problemas como un hombre. Es a ellos de decidir.

- Molly, no sé si esto es buena idea... Es como permitir que Ginny se ilusione en vano.

-Yo tampoco sé si es o no una buena idea. Lo único que sé es que Ginny tiene que escuchar las cosas de labios de Harry. Mejor olvidemos este asunto por el momento. – dijo Molly dando por terminada la conversación mientras que Hermione, con los ojos como platos, miraba a su suegra como si ésta se hubiese vuelto loca.

Al mismo tiempo, en el primer piso del número doce de Grimmauld Place, Harry y Ginny se aparecían en medio del salón.

°°°°° °°°°° °°°°° °°°°° °°°°° °°°°°


	6. Número doce de Grimmauld Place

**Recuerden que solo la historia es producto de mi imaginación... Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a la Warner Bros.**

**Capítulo 6. Número doce de Grimmauld Place**

Harry mantenía la mano de Ginny entre las suyas.

-Qué hacemos aquí?- Preguntó ella extrañada.- Pensé que no te gustaba regresar a este lugar.

- Y no lo hago, de hecho, sólo he venido un par de veces en todos estos años.- contestó Harry- pero sinceramente no conozco un sitio mejor donde podamos hablar sin ser molestados.

El corazón de Ginny dió un vuelco al caer en cuenta que estaban completamente solos y sin riesgos de visitas intempestivas. Harry rodeó a la joven nuevamente entre sus brazos y besándola suavemente en la comisura de los labios, le preguntó:

-En qué habíamos quedado?

Por toda respuesta, Ginny cruzó sus brazos detrás del cuello de Harry y se rindió a su beso. Pasaron algunos minutos gloriosos donde sólo el intercambio de besos importaba. Poco a poco, los pensamientos de Ginny comenzaron a aclararse.

-Harry, espera- dijo mientras trataba de apartarse un poco de él.- Dijiste que teníamos que hablar.

-Después Ginevra, después... –suplicó Harry de una voz ronca sin abrir los ojos. El no recordaba haber sentido antes esa euforia y esa mezcla de deseo y ternura. Le gustaba lo que sentía en su cuerpo mientras besaba a Ginny, le gustaba esa corriente que parecía agitar todo su ser. También le gustaba sentir la piel suave de la joven, la calidez de su cuerpo, el aroma de su piel. No, él no quería pensar, se sentía completamente feliz así.

-Harry- dijo Ginny tratándo de mantener sus ideas claras y haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol, cosa que parecía imposible.- Ven, vamos a sentarnos, creo que necesito un poco de reposo.

Harry y Ginny se encaminaron al mueble hubicado al fondo del salón. A llegar frente a él descubrieron un nido de chizpurfles que habían hecho de los cojines su vivienda. Al hacercarse los dos magos, las diminutas criaturas mostraron su colmillo. Harry y Ginny los observaron un instante. Divertidos y riendo se miraron entre ellos.

-Nooooo- dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras hacían una mueca.

-Parece que esta vivienda necesita nuevamente una buena limpieza. – observó Ginny.

-En efecto, - dijo Harry- no quiero ni imaginar cómo estará la cocina.

-Mejor cenamos en casa- añadió Ginny riendo.

De un movimiento de su varita, Harry encendió el fuego de la chimenea y luego hizo aparecer un gran sofá. El se sentó aún sin soltar la mano de Ginny, ella permaneció de pie frente a él, mirándolo desde su altura. Se veía realmente muy bonita, con la luz de las llamas haciendo brillar su cabello rojo, su cuerpo perfectamente dibujado bajo el vestido que se ceñía a su piel y sus ojos almendrados brillando como luceros. Harry suspiró y sin resistir más la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, la hizo sentar sobre sus piernas, la acomodó entre sus brazos y comenzó a besarla nuevamente.

Luego de algunos minutos y decenas de besos sus rostros se separaron y Harry apoyó su frente en la de Ginny. Ella abrió lentamente los ojos y pudo ver que Harry aún permanecía con lo sojos cerrados. La joven podía sentir el corazón de Harry que latía salvajemente y su respiración entrecortada.

-Ginny, yo... - comenzó a decir Harry- Yo quiero pedirte perdón.

-Por qué? – preguntó Ginny

-Por no haber hecho lo que te prometí, por no haberte cuidado como le prometí a tus padres

-Calla tontuelo- suplicó Ginny poniendo un dedo dobre los labios de Harry. Este beso el dedo y continuó:

-Mi vida ha sido un caos Ginny, un caos desde entonces. Creí volverme loco e hice cosas de las cuales no estoy orgulloso.

-Qué cosas? . preguntó Ginny asustada. Ante el silencio de Harry, ella continuó.

-Cho? Es eso, verdad?

Harry asintió. Ginny sintió que esos momentos mágicos se desvanecían lentamente. Una horrible punzada atravesó su estómago. Se incorporó para ponerse de pie. Harry no intentó detenerla.

- Te casas... definitivamente?- preguntó Ginny temiendo ya la respuesta.

-Tengo que hacerlo- contestó Harry.

-Tienes o quieres? Son dos cosas muy diferentes, por si no lo sabes Potter- dijo dolida.

-Conozco la diferencia, Ginny- contestó Harry apreciando el sarcasmo de la joven.

Ginny se volvió. Harry se había puesto de pie y estaba nuevamente frente a ella. No, no permitiría que él viera ni una sola de sus lágrimas.

-Muy bien Potter- continuó la joven. –Dijiste que querías hablarme, así que imagino que es hora de empezar las explicaciones, que de paso sea dicho, no te las he pedido.- Se sentó nuevamente en el borde del sofá con la espalda muy recta y cruzándo sus manos en el regazo.

Harry la miró por un momento. Lentamente se arrodilló frente a ella y la miró directo a los ojos.

-Perdóname Ginny. No hay explicación que valga. Pero no puedo dar vuelta atrás. Yo... yo no sabía que tú volverías... Te he traicionado.

Ginny tragó saliva y cerró los ojos. No, eso no podía estar pasando.

-De todas maneras, tú no tienes la culpa, Harry. Como tú bien dices, tú no sabías que yo... volvería.

- Debí esperar...

-Esperar qué? Esperar que yo regresara del más allá? – Interrumpió Ginny con un dejo de amargura en su voz. – Crees que podrías haber esperado a que regresara a tí como un fantasma?

- Eres cruel Ginny- dijo Harry dolido pensándo que, de alguna forma, la pelirroja se burlaba de él.

- No Harry, no soy cruel. Soy realista. Comprendo que las circunstancias no nos ayudaron. No tengo nada que reprocharte...

- Sí! Sí tienes! – exclamó Harry indignado. – Debí regresar antes, es más, no debí partir nunca. Debí escuchar a Hermione, a Ron, a Lupin, a...

-Harry! – interrumpió Ginny- Con lamentarte no vas a hechar el tiempo atrás.

De pronto, en el cerebro y en el corazón de Harry, una pequeña luz se abrió paso.

-Sí, si podemos- dijo suavemente.

Ginny lo miró un segundo sin comprender, después exclamó:

-No, no y no! No Harry, esa no es la solución- Ginny comprendió que Harry pensaba en usar un giratiempos, ese pequeño reloj de arena que él ya había utilizado una vez, cuando rescataron a Sirius de la torre del colegio. – Además – continuó Ginny- El giratiempos te permite regresar horas en el pasado y estamos hablando de cuatro años.

-Hay varios tipos de giratiempo – dijo Harry.

-No, Harry. Esa no es la solución. Has pensado en los demás? En todo lo que se ha logrado en este tiempo? En todo lo que la gente ha hecho? Es una locura!

-Nuestra locura!- dijo Harry mientras abrazaba a Ginny por la cintura. – Puedo arreglarlo.

-Harry, no. Y es mi última palabra. No podemos sr tan egoístas.

-Egoístas Ginny?- Harry la soltó, parecía enfurecido.- Y tú crees que la gente no ha sido egoísta conmigo? No tuve infancia, Ginny! Tía Petunia y su familia me la robaron, así como el recuerdo de mi madre. No tuve juventud porque siempre estuve tratando de salvar mi pellejo de las garras de Voldemort. Era sólo un joven cuando vencí a Voldemort y el mundo mágico se vió al fin liberado... y desde entonces no tengo vida. Soy muy egoísta por desear tener a mi lado la mujer que quiero?- La voz de Harry sonaba desgarrada. Una profunda amargura traspasaba su voz y se reflejaba en su rostro. Ginny quedó en silencio sabiendo que, de alguna manera, él tenía razón. Ella lo miró y se acercó al joven.

-Por qué no rompes simplemente con ella? No puede ser tan grave.

Harry se sentó y bajó la cabeza.

-Hice el juramento irrompible- dijo en una voz apenas audible.

-Que tú qué?- Ginny no podía dar crédito a sus oídos- Por qué, Harry?

-Te dije que había hecho cosas de las cuales no estaba orgulloso...

-Harry, seguro hay una solución- Esta vez fué Ginny quien se arrodilló frente a él.

-Conoces alguna solución para eso Ginny? – Harry la miró a los ojos y sonrió con amagura.

-Pero, por qué lo hiciste?- preguntó Ginny.

Harry se levantó y dió algunos pasos en el salón, parecía estar considerando su respuesta.

-Lo lamento Ginny, no te lo puedo decir... No revelar nada a nadie es parte del secreto.

La pelirroja decidió no insistir más. Lentamente se puso de pie y se acercó a Harry que estaba de espalda a ella, observando por la ventana. Ella lo abrazó y reposó su cabeza en la espalda de Harry. El joven suspiró y tomó entre las suyas las manos que se apoyaban en su abdomen.

-Déjame quedarme a tu lado... el tiempo que falta para tu matrimonio – susurró Ginny.

Harry dió media vuelta, tomo la barbilla de la chica y alzó su rostro.

-Qué quieres decir?- preguntó un poco desconcertado.

-Sólo eso. Quiero estar a tu lado este tiempo. – Ginny no podía creer lo que ella misma decía, sin embargo continuó.- Quiero ser tu amiga, compartir tu tiempo, estar a tu lado. Quiero tener un poco de lo que nunca tuve y de lo que nunca más tendré.

-Ginny- dijo Harry con voz ronca.- No puedo hacerte daño. No puedo engañarte.

-No me estás engañando Harry. Yo sé muy bien que sólo podré disfrutar de tu compañía durante dos meses... después- su voz se quebró- después tú harás tu vida y yo la mía.

- Sólo amigos?- preguntó Harry.

Ginny suspiró antes de responder. Su cuerpo se despertaba ante el contacto de Harry. Ella quería más que una simple amistad, pero su mente la alertaba que el sufrimiento sería peor.

-Sólo amigos- afirmó decidida.- Será una etapa de transición para los dos.

-Amigos especiales?- se aventuró Harry con una sonrisa.

-Siempre hemos sido amigos especiales- dijo Ginny sonriendo, tomando las palabras de Harry en el sentido más inocente. Harry inclinó su rostro y su boca atrapó los labios de Ginny. El beso fué exigente, desesperado. Cada uno puso su vida en él. Luego de unos minutos, Ginny se separó tratando de recuperar la cordura.

-Harry... eso no es un beso de amigo! – exclamó sin mucha convicción.

-Mañana Ginny- susurró Harry aún con los ojos cerrados y abrazando más fuerte a Ginny para atraerla hacia su cuerpo. – Mañana comenzamos...

Las manos de Harry se deslizaban por la espalda desnuda de la chica, luego bajaron a la cadera y a través de la suave tela del vestido, Harry sentía el cuerpo de Ginny palpitar. Harry condujo a la chica hasta el sofá sin dejar de besarla y suavemente cayeron sobre él. Ginny quedó atrapada bajo el peso del cuerpo del joven mientras correspondía a sus besos y acariciaba su espalda. Al fondo del salón, de un viejo reloj salió la figura de un troll que, dando siete mazazos, anunció la hora de la cena.


	7. Confesiones de amigos

**Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a la Warner Bros.**

**Capítulo 7 : Confesiones de amigos**

-Y bien?- preguntó Ron sentandose al lado de Harry- Arreglaste todo con mi hermana?

La mayoría de los hermanos Weasley, a la excepción de Percy, se habían reunido con Harry en la habitación asignada por madame Weasley como dormitorio de Harry.

-Ya podemos llamarte cuñado?- preguntó Fred dando un codazo en el costado de Harry.

-Por qué no mejor "hermanito"? – añadió George dejando escapar su risa.

-Lo lamento chicos- dijo Harry- Ginny y yo sólo somos amigos- _Mentiroso!_- se dijo a sí mismo, recordando los besos apasionados que habían compartido, la espalda desnuda de la chica y las curvas de su cadera que se revelaban debajo de la suave tela de su vestido blanco.

- Es una lástima – dijo Ron con un tono ausente y el ceño fruncido.

-Sí que es una lástima!- afirmó George- nada como tener el socio inversionista en la familia.

Eso da más... más ... – se detuvo buscando una palabra.

-Más seguridad?- aventuró George con una sonrisa que revelaba que no era esa palabra en la que realmente pensaba.

- Más obligación!- rió Fred con descaro. Harry dibujó una media sonrisa. Se sentía fatal mintiendo a sus amigos.

-_Realmente no estoy mintiendo-_se dijo para acallar su conciencia.

-Y qué tiene mejor esa ojos-estirados que mi hermana?- interrogó Ron levantándose con violencia.- Acaso Ginny no es lo suficientemente buena como para tí?- dijo mirando a Harry directo a los ojos.

Todos los que estaban en la habitación miraron a Ron y después a Harry, quien permanecía con la boca abierta sin comprender la reacción de Ron.

-No me miren con esa cara de idiotas!- exclamó Ron enojado.- Ginny a sufrido bastante esperando por años a este imbécil y ahora, en lugar de recuperar el tiempo perdido, se casa con esa ojos-estirados.

- A qué se debe esa explosión? –preguntó Fred sin entender a su hermano pequeño.

- A sentimientos represados durante mucho tiempo o a una verdadera preocupación por nuestra hermana?- intervino George.

- Estoy cansado de verte haciendo el idiota todo el tiempo, Harry- continuó Ron sin prestar la menor atención a sus hermanos- Primero pasaron años sin que te fijaras en Ginny, después te haces su novio y YO LO ACEPTO. Luego desapareces de su vida. Finalmente, la dejas por otra. ESTA ES LA TERCERA Y ULTIMA VEZ QUE PERMITO QUE LE HAGAS DAÑO A MI HERMANA!- concluyó lleno de furia.

Harry no sabía qué responder. El joven miraba atónito a su amigo y con la sensación de haberse perdido algo en el camino. Los gemelos se miraron entre ellos y luego George se volvió hacia Harry y le dijo en tono solemne.

-Amigo, comprendemos que la solidaridad familiar está por encima de todo...

-Pero la solidaridad comercial es también demasiado importante como para ignorarla- agregó Fred mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombro de Harry.- Por eso preferimos eclipsarnos..

-Si necesitas de nuestra ayuda, sabes donde encontrarnos..- continuó George antes de ser interrumpido por su gemelo que agregó en forma fatídica...

-Si no la necesitas, con gusto asistiremos a tu funeral... De qué color prefieres la corona fúnebre?- Y sin esperar respuesta se desvanecieron con un PLOP!

Ron no reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido como para fulminarlos con la mirada, así que se concentró en el objeto de su ira: Harry.

-Estoy esperando tu respuesta... No, mejor EXIJO UNA EXPLICACION!

-Ron, yo...- Harry no salía de su asombro. Qué diablos le pasaba a Ron? Con qué derecho le gritaba de esa manera?

-Hey, Ron!- llamó Bill tratando de mejorar un poco la situación que se ponía cada vez más tirante.- No crees que estás exagerando un poco?

-EXAGERANDO YOOO? – gritó Ron fuera de sí- Y tú, no crees que es hora de que te ocupes un poco más de tu hermana menor?

-NO ME GRITES, RON!

-Calma, calma, chicos- intervino Charlie bajo un tono apaciguador- Cada quien tiene su vida privada y nuestra hermana y Harry no son la excepción. Además, ellos son adultos...

-QUE ADULTOS NI QUE CUERNOS DE DRAGON! – siguió gritando Ron- Ginny es una niña, nuestra hermana menor. Y no va a ser un...

Ron no pudo continuar la frase. Al volver la cabeza para mirar a Charlie, sus ojos consiguieron los de Ginny que estaba parada detrás de su hermano mayor con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Detrás de ésta, una enojada Hermione parecía hechar fuego por los ojos.

- Mucho cuidado con lo que vas decir hermanito. – Cortó fríamente Ginny.

-Cuando pararás de hacer y decir tonterías?- preguntó Hermione molesta.

Ginny avanzó de un paso elástico hacia el centro de la habitación. Harry aguantó la respiración con los ojos fijos sobre el cuerpo de ella. Cada movimiento le hacía recordar una caricia y le hacía desear descubrir la piel que se hallaba bajo el vestido. El joven dejó de escuchar y ver lo que pasaba a su alrededor para perderse en sus pensamientos y sus deseos con los ojos fijos en el cuerpo curvilíneo de Ginny. Bill y Charlie observaban fíjamente a Harry sin que éste se diera cuenta. Luego de algunos segundos intercambiaron un guiño.

-Deja de tratarme como una niña, Ronald!- exclamó Ginny con un poco de enfado en la voz.

-Esto se pone bueno... – murmuró Charlie.

-Señorita- contestó Ron adoptando un tono de superioridad- Permítame recordarle que usted ES una niña.

Ginny dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación. Miró a todos en la habitación y preguntó:

-Alguien más en esta habitación olvida que ya tengo veintiún años?

Nadie respondió a la pregunta. Ginny se volvió para mirar a su hermano y decirle pausadamente:

-Ronald, créeme cuando te digo que comprendo tu actitud, pero estoy HARTA de que me trates como una niña o una idiota. Soy una mujer, Ronald. Una mujer hecha y derecha, con todos los deseos propios de mi edad. Sé perfectamente afrontar las consecuencias de mis desiciones y te lo voy a probar.

Sin darle tiempo a nadie de reaccionar o de contradecirla, Ginny avanzó hasta donde estaba Harry, lo miró un segundo y tomando el rostro del joven entre sus manos, lo besó apasionadamente mientras restregaba su cuerpo al del joven que no supo qué actitud tomar. El chico se tambaleó a causa del ímpetu del beso y de la debilidad que de pronto sentía en sus piernas.

Ginny se volvió y con el mismo paso elástico se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Ah! Se me olvidaba!- exclamó dándo media vuelta desde la puerta para fijar a Ron con la mirada- Harry y yo sólo somos amigos, los dos lo decidimos así. Tú sabes, yo soy una niña y mi amor hacia él no era otra cosa que un sentimiento infantil. – dijo con ironía. Harry se sonrió disimulando sus sentimientos y bajando la mirada. Todavía temblaba a consecuencia de ese beso que le removió cada fibra de su cuerpo y que hizo crecer en él una oleada de deseo. Ginny salió de la habitación.

Ron quedó en el medio con la boca abierta y mirándo el vacío en la puerta.

- _Está loca!-_ pensó el pelirrojo.

Un segundo después de la salida de Ginny, ésta asomó la cabeza por el marco de la puerta y agregó:

- Y no estoy loca... por si acaso... – Con una gran sonrisa se encaminó hacias su habitación.

-Y bien? – preguntó la señora Weasley cuando Ginny entró de nuevo a su habitación. – Me contarás qué ocurre después de la demostración que hiciste?

Ginny suspiró, sacó su varita del bolsillo y haciendo un hechizo, aseguró la puerta cerrándola.

-Qué puedo decirte que ya no sepas, mami?- preguntó a su vez Ginny con una voz cansada

-No lo sé... tal vez la conversación entre Harry y tú?- se aventuró la mujer.

-Harry me dió "explicaciones" si lo podemos llamar así. Me dijo por qué debe casarse con Cho y decidimos quedar como amigos.

-Sólo como amigos?- preguntó Molly.

Ginny la miró en silencio, en sus ojos se reflejaba una infinita tristeza.

- Sí, sólo como amigos... aunque yo quisiera algo más... mucho más- dijo casi susurrando.

La señora Weasley abrazó a su hija y la atrajo hacia su pecho.

-Ginny, cariño, cuanto daría por no verte sufrir.

-Me besó, mami. – dijo Ginny en el mismo tono de voz que había usado antes- Me besó como nunca... como yo siempre había soñado. Me besó como un hombre.

La señora Weasley no pudo evitar tensarse un poco. Ginny, que sintió la rigidez del cuerpo de su madre, levantó la cabeza y la miró.

-No fué su culpa, mami. Yo también lo quise.

-Lo sé, hija. Tú estás enamorada de Harry desde que tenías diez años, cuando lo viste por primera vez en la estación de King Cross.

-Siempre soy tan evidente?- sonrió Ginny.

-Soy tu madre- dijo Molly por toda respuesta.- Y ahora, qué piensas hacer?- preguntó.

-Estar a su lado estos meses antes de su matrimonio. Disfrutar de la felicidad que nunca podré volver a tener.- suspiró la joven mientras unas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

-Cuenta con mi apoyo.

Ginny se volvió para mirar a su madre a los ojos. No cabía duda, su madre la comprendía y sobre todo la apoyaba.

-Estás segura?- preguntó con temor.

-Completamente- afirmó Molly.- Tú mereces ser feliz, hija. La vida te ha negado tiempo y amor y yo daría el resto de mi vida por verte feliz. Pero no puedo cambiar el destino. – la mujer bajó la mirada con tristeza, como si ese pensamiento no fuera la primera vez que cruzaba por su mente. – Sólo recuerda que aún tienes toda tu vida por delante. No hagas algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte.

-Mami!- exclamó Ginny abrazándola con fuerza- Eres tan especial!

-Soy también tu amiga, hija, no lo olvides nunca.

-Me siento extraña hablándo de estas cosas contigo.

-Que no se enteren tu padre o tus hermanos, sobre todo Ron. – dijo Molly sonriendo.

-Lo amo, mami.

-Lo sé, hija. Me hubiese gustado que Harry se casara contigo, siempre lo he querido como a un hijo. Sólo te pido una cosa.

-Cuál?- quiso saber Ginny.

-Que el día que Harry se case, que ese mismo día, tú comiences a verlo como lo que es: solo un amigo, que ha decicido hacer su familia.

-Lo haré... palabra de bruja.

- Y ahora me voy- dijo la señora mientras se ponía de pie.- Voy al cuarto de Ron a rescatar a Harry antes de que mi hijo lo descuartice... Además, Hermione debe estar impaciente por los detalles.

Molly deshizo el hechizo que Ginny había puesto en la puerta e inmédiatamente ésta se abrió cediendo a la presión del cuerpo de Ron que trataba de escuchar la conversación de las dos mujeres.

-DESDE CUANDO EXPIAS DETRAS DE LAS PUERTAS?- rugió la señora Weasley entre sorprendida y molesta.

-Te lo dije!- sonó, desde la cocina, la voz de Charlie.

-Es que nunca va a aprender? Hace tontería tras tontería- se lamentó Hermione, quien también estaba en la cocina.

-Y desde cuando se cierran las puertas en esta casa? – preguntó Ron a la defensiva. Molly fingió pensar un poco.

-Desde antes que tú nacieras.- dijo- De hecho, desde que Bill, siendo aún muy pequeño, empezó a levantarse por las noches y corría a nuestra habitación entrando sin tocar la puerta. Imagínate,- añadió con una sonrisa pícara- casi que no podemos hacer a tu hermano Charlie.

Las carcajadas de Charlie y Bill retumbaron por toda la casa. La señora Weasley bajó satisfecha a la cocina, mientras Ron, con las orejas rojo fuego, se encaminó hacia su habitación.

°°°°° °°°°° °°°°° °°°°° °°°°° °°°°°

**Próximo capítulo:** Apartamento de soltero?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°


	8. Solucionando malos entendidos

**Recuerden que solo la historia es producto de mi imaginación... Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a la Warner Bros.**

°°°°° °°°°° °°°°° °°°°° °°°°° °°°°°

**Capítulo 8 : Solucionando malos entendidos.**

Harry descendió las escaleras que llevaban a la cocina algunos minutos después que la señora Weasley. Al llegar al recinto se detuvo un momento. No cabía duda, los Weasley eran lo más próximo a una familia que Harry había tenido.

- Tengo algo que decirles- anunció el joven con una voz baja.

-Si, cariño?- preguntó la madre de la familia.

- Quería darles las gracias por todo lo que han hecho por mí, pero creo que será mejor que me marche.

Un silencio pesado cayó sobre todos en la cocina.

-Por qué? – quiso saber Bill. –Por qué quieres hacerlo?

-No quiero causar problemas- contestó Harry refiriéndose al estado de ánimo de Ron.

-Harry, hijo, tu eres de la familia.- dijo con una voz dulce la señora Weasley.

-Además, estamos muy contentos de poder compartir contigo después de tantos años.- agregó Charlie.

-Sí, bueno, gracias.- dijo Harry sin poder coordinar sus ideas. La emoción lo embargaba. Era como separarse nuevamente de todos ellos... pero por qué?- _Estas suceptible, viejo_. – pensó el chico de lentes.

-Y a donde piensas ir?- quiso saber Hermione.

-No lo sé, tal vez a la casa de Sirius.

-Estás seguro de querer volver a ese lugar?- preguntó Molly.- No creo que esté muy habitable.- dijo.

-No, efectivamente- concedió Harry recordándo el comentario de Ginny en Grimauld Place.

-Harry, hijo- continuó la señora Weasley- quédate esta noche y lo piensas. Aquí siempre habrá lugar para tí.

Harry miró hacia las escaleras preguntándose qué pensaba Ron. Hermione pareció notar su preocupación y dijo en un tono que no admitía réplicas.

-Por Ron no te preocupes, esta noche me lo llevo a mi apartamento... a esa fiera la amanzo con una mirada- dijo con picardía.

-Bueno, pues no se discute más- dijo la señora Weasley levantándose de su silla. –Hora de ir todo el mundo a la cama. Mañana ya veremos. Y mejor quédense aquí Hermione. Por una vez que nos reunimos varios de la familia...

Entre risas y ruidos cada uno se fué despidiendo y desapareciendo por la chimenea envueltos en una llama verde. Hermione subió a buscar a Ron y Harry quedó solo con Molly en la cocina.

-Quiero que sepas que en esta casa siempre serás bienvenido, Harry. – dijo la mujer casi en un murmullo.

-Ustedes son lo más parecido a una familia que he tenido - dijo Harry con un dejo de amargura en su voz.

-Pero estás a punto de formar tu propia familia.- intervino ella con el mismo tono suave.

-Nada es como quiero, nada es como lo soñé- se le escapó decir a Harry. La señora Weasley extendió su mano por encima de la mesa y tomó la mano de Harry.

-Hijo- comenzó ella a decir- Si tienes algún problema, puedo ayudarte si lo deseas.

-Gracias, pero no- dijo suavemente el joven.

Molly sonrió débilmente, dió una suave palmadita sobre la mano de Harry y se levantó de la silla.

-Creo que es hora de ir a dormir. Arthur llegará tarde esta noche, está revisando unos objetos muggles que consiguieron abandonados cerca de la entrada del Hospital San Mungo. Buenas noches Harry.

-Buenas noches... y gracias nuevamente-contestó éste en voz baja.

Harry permaneció solo y en silencio durante largos minutos. Su mirad fija en el fuego de la chimenea y su mente vagando entre los recuerdos asociados a Ginny. Finalmente se decidió a subir a su habitación. Al final de las escaleras pasó al lado del dormitorio de Ron y Hermione, detrás de la puerta se oían risas sofocadas. Siguió su camino sin detenerse, al pasar junto a la puerta de la habitación Ginny, vió que estaba entreabierta. El joven se detuvo un instante y sin pensarlo dos veces, empujó suavemente la puerta. Allí estaba Ginny, acostada en su cama, profundamente dormida. Harry se acercó a la cama y en silencio, se sentó en el suelo a contemplar a la joven.

Ginny se veía tranquila e inofensiva cuando dormía. Su cabellera estaba extendida sobre la almohada, su mano derecha reposaba sobre ésta, al lado de su cabeza, mientras la izquierda reposaba sobre el estómago. Harry observó su respiración tranquila, su pecho subiendo y bajando a un ritmo acompasado.

-_Diablos!_- exclamó Harry mentalmente al observar los hombros desnudos de la chica- _No lleva pijama.- _Las hormonas del joven se alborotaron-_No puede ser!-_ pensó.- _Me siento como si tuvera quince años!_

Harry no podía despegar los ojos del cuerpo de Ginny. Con la mirada recorrió cada pliegue de la sábana, cada curva que se revelaba a través de la tela, tratando de imaginar la suavidad de la piel, imaginando que eran sus manos las que hacían ese recorrido. Sin poder evitarlo, se inclinó y la beso suavemente sobre los labios. Ginny arrugó la nariz y exhaló un suspiro luego de murmurar algo entre sueños, algo que Harry no pudo entender.

-_Se ve endiabladamente bonita cuando duerme_- pensó Harry suspirando.- _De seguro su cuerpo es suave y tibio_- de nuevo se inclinó un poco hacia ella – _y ese aroma a fruta en su cabello... me vuelve loco._- Se imaginó acariciando ese cuerpo desnudo centímetro a centímetro mientras su miraba se deslizaba lentamente sobre la silueta de la joven. En un nuevo impulso, Harry acarició la mejilla derecha de Ginny, al mismo tiempo que retiraba un mechón del cabello de la joven. Ella abrió pesadamente sus ojos y parpadeó varias veces como si grandes piedras pesaran sobre sus párpados tratando de enfocar la persona que tenía al frente. Cuando finalmente su cerebro descodificó la imagen de Harry, Ginny dió un gritito y se incorporó sobresaltada.

-Qué haces aquí?- preguntó apoyándose sobre el codo izquierdo. Sin darse cuenta, la sábana que la cubría había resbalado un poco dejando ver una parte de uno de sus senos. Harry no contestó, sus ojos estaban prendidos de la anatomía semi desnuda de la chica. Ginny siguió su mirada y al darse cuenta del motivo, haló furiosa la sábana cubriéndose bien. – No me has contestado Potter.

-He? Cuál era tu pregunta?- dijo Harry con torpeza.

-Te pregunté qué haces aquí. – repitió Ginny con un color escarlata sobre su rostro.

-Yo... yo...- Harry no lograba hilvanar dos ideas.

-Sí, tú... tú...- imitó con impaciencia Ginny.

-Yo... yo solo quería preguntarte si puedes acompañarme mañana a Grimauld Place. – dijo soltando lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

-Sí, seguro- contestó la joven.- Algo más?

-Sabes que te ves hermosa cuando duermes?- dijo Harry sin poder evitarlo. Ginny se ruborizó una vez más- Creo que mejor me voy – dijo un Harry no muy convencido.

-Creo que es lo mejor- dijo Ginny.

Harry se encaminó a paso lento hacia la puerta, se detuvo unos instantes y luego regresó arrodillandose al lado de la cama de Ginny. En un instante, Harry abrazó a la joven con fuerza y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Su mano derecha la sostuvo por el cuella mientras la izquierda se deslizó por la espalda desnuda de ella. Harry suspiró profundamente con los ojos cerrados mientras sentía que una ola de deseo invadía su cuerpo. Ginny despertaba en él sensaciones que creía olvidadas. Ginny temblaba entre los brazos de Harry. Por un lado trataba de mantener la sábana que la cubría en su lugar, por otro la emoción de compartir ese momento mágico con el hombre de sus sueños, embriagaba sus sentidos.

Harry se fué separando de ella lentamente, mientras le depositaba un beso en la sien, otro en la oreja y un último en el cuello. Ginny se estremeció una vez más al sentir esas caricias. Con infinita ternura, Harry rodeó el cuello de la chica con sus dos manos y dibujó la forma de sus labios con los pulgares. La chica lo miró sorprendida cuando Harry tomo su mano derecha y apoyándo su frente en ella murmuró:

-Ayúdame a olvidarte, Ginny.- Luego la soltó y salió rápidamente de la habitación mientras Ginny quedaba sin palabras preguntándose:

-_Y a mí quién diablos me ayuda a olvidarte?_

La cocina estaba invadida de un delicioso olor a café y a panecillos recién salidos del horno, cuando Harry descendió por la escalera. Para su sorpresa, solo Ron estaba allí. Harry se detuvo un momento a mitad de la escalera, dudando entre terminar de bajar o regresar a la habitación que había ocupado.

-Date prisa que el café se enfría- dijo Ron desde la cocina.

Harry miró a su alrededor buscándo la persona a la cual Ron se dirigía, pero para su sorpresa, no vió a nadie más.

-Vas a estar allí todo el día?- preguntó Ron entre molesto y divertido. Harry continuó immobil y en silencio.- Vamos! Termina ya de bajar que yo sí tengo hambre.

Harry terminó de descender las escaleras y vió a Ron cn el delantal de la señora Weasley atado alrededor de la cintura, en la mano izquierda tenía una paleta de madera cubierta de una masa untuosa mientras que su mano derecha sostenía una gran taza plástica a mitad llena de la misma masa color crema. Harry miró nuevamente a su alrededor buscándo la presencia de alguien más.

-Ni te molestes- dijo Ron volviendo a su tarea de batir la mezcla con la paleta de madera. Todos los demás duermen aún.

-Ah, sí... bueno, yo...- balbuceó Harry sin saber que decir.

-Ofrenda de paz- dijo Ron por toda explicación.- Panquecas con miel y mantequilla o queso y jamón, como tú prefieras. Té, café y jugo de naranja.

Harry alzó las cejas y abrió los ojos con un gesto de sorpresa. ¿Ron Weasley cocinando¿Y cocinando para él, para Harry, después de todo lo que pasó la tarde anterior? Algo andaba definitivamente mal.

-Y los panecillos? – preguntó Harry.

-Ah! Esos son para Hermione. Ya sabes, ella prefiere los panecillos recién salidos del horno.- contestó Ron con una naturalidad aplastante, como si preparar el desayuno para Harry y Hermione fuera una cosa que hiciera todos los días.

- Ron... yo...- comenzó a decir Harry sin la más remota idea de qué era lo que debía decir, simplemente abrió su boca tratando de romper el hielo que se sentía... al menos de su parte.

-Harry- cortó Ron con tono decidido.- No tienes nada que decir. Soy yo quien debe disculparse- Miró a Harry y vió que este levantaba una ceja- Claro,- prosiguió- si es que pensabas disculparte. En realidad fuí un tonto. Algunas veces me paso de sobreprotector con mi hermana, no lo puedo evitar.

-Ron, yo... yo no quiero hacerle daño. Nunca le haría daño.

-Eso lo sé. El hecho es que ella aún te quiere. Yo no sé exactamente qué es lo que siente, pero sé que te quiere. Y también sé que ha sufrido. Y que ha perdido muchas cosas... Pero no puedo olvidar que tú has sufrido y perdido muchas cosas también. Yo no sé qué motivos tienes para casarte con Cho y no quiero que te sientas obligado a decírmelos.

-Gracias Ron...- murmuró por la bajo Harry.

-No tienes nada qué agradecerme, Harry. Soy tu amigo, a pesar de estos años que nuestra amistad quedó en un ... cómo diríamos? En un receso. Pero tú has sido para mí como mi hermano y eso es algo que nunca cambiará.

-Ron, no sé qué decir...- dijo Harry.

-Pues no digas nada. Sólo piensa bien lo que haces y recuerda que Ginny es una chica frágil.

-_No tanto como crees, amigo_- pensó Harry con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Y dale gracias a Hermione, ella fué la que me convenció de hacer este ridículo desayuno.

-La quieres mucho, no es así?

-A Ginny? Por supuesto! Es mi hermana... la única que tengo.

-No! A Hermione!

-Quererla? No sabes lo que dices! La amo con locura!

-Y qué pasó con el que pensaba que Hermione era una sabelotodo insufrible y que tenía que revisar sus prioridades? – dijo Harry sonriendo.

-Lo de sabelotodo no se le ha quitado – contestó Ron riendo- Sigue siendo la mejor, pero debo reconocer que gracias a ella me salvé de muchos reprobados en Hogwarts.- miró a Harry y guiñó un ojo al tiempo que decía- Y lo de revisar sus prioridades... Pues lo hizo y su prioridad soy yo!

-Que pedante eres Ronald Weasley- se oyó la voz de Hermione desde las escaleras que conducían a la cocina. – Digamos más bien que dí una mirada alrededor y eres el que estaba más cerca como para que cayeras en mis garras- Se detuvo detrás de Ron y lo abrazó por la cintura mientras le daba un beso en la espalda.

-Ves?- dijo Ron dirigiéndose a Harry- la tengo dominada. Ayyyy! – exclamó mientras arqueaba la espalda- No me muerdas!

-Hummmm! Anoche no decías lo mismo- murmuró Hermione pícaramente.

-Anoche no mordías mi espalda- contestó el pelirrojo en el mismo tono.

-Ujum, ujum!- carraspeó Harry- recuerden que no están solos.

-Ah! Todavía estás ahí?- preguntó Ron fingiendo sorpresa.

-Pues a menos que me digas que no desayune...

-Toma- dijo Ron tendiéndole un plato de panquecas a Harry. – Y tú jovencita, esta noche me las pagarás...

-Cuando quieras y donde quieras, querido- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa traviesa mientras partía un panecillo humeante.

-Esto da náuseas- dijo Harry agarrándose la cabeza.

-Tan mal están las panquecas?- preguntó Hermione sorprendida.

-No! La actitud de ustedes dos...

-Ja!- dijo Ron volviéndose de la cocina con la paleta en la mano, blandiendola en el aire- Ya quisiera yo verte con mi hermana!

-Ya quisiera yo tener esa oportunidad...- murmuró Harry en un tono apenas audible, recordando a Ginny durmiendo cubierta sólo por una sábana.

-RONALD!- exclamó Hermione en tono de advertencia.

-Lo siento. -Se excusó Ron viendo que había dicho algo indebido.- Pero en realidad no quisiera saberlo.

-Qué no quieres saber?- Preguntó Ginny entrando a la cocina.

-Nada, nada- dijo Ron mientras miraba a Harry y veía como éste sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de la pelirroja, sin darse cuenta que una delgada columna de humo se elevaba de las panquecas quemadas sobre el sartén.

°°°°° °°°°° °°°°° °°°°° °°°°° °°°°°

Disculpenme por agregar un capítulo que no estaba previsto. Pero la reconciliación entre los amigos era absolutamente necesaria. Además, tienen que demostrar que han madurado un poco, no es así?

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Y por favor DEJEN SUS CRITICAS... LAS NECESITO! Prometo actualizar lo más pronto posible. Gracias a todos por sus mensajes y correos...

°°°°° °°°°° °°°°° °°°°° °°°°° °°°°°

**Próximamente... Capítulo 9 : Apartamento de soltero?**

°°°°° °°°°° °°°°° °°°°° °°°°° °°°°°


	9. Apartamento de soltero?

**Recuerden que solo la historia es producto de mi imaginación... Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a la Warner Bros.**

**Capítulo 9 : Apartamento de soltero?**

- Estás lista?- preguntó Harry a Ginny cuando esta se sentó a la mesa.

- Apenas pueda degustar el arte culinario de mi hermanito, estaré preparada para un nuevo día.- Tomó una panqueca y la cubrió con mantequilla y miel.- HUMMMM!- dijo poniéndo los ojos en blanco mientras saboreaba el primer mordisco- HUMMMMMMM! Que cosa tan deliciosa. Ron, deberías seriamente pensar en ser chef.

- De verdad?- Ron se volvió a mirarla con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

-Nop- dijo Ginny- Pero están comestibles. Gracias... aunque presumo que no eran para mí.

-Efectivamente- dijo Ron en tono venenoso.

-Mejor nos vamos Harry.- dijo Ginny percatándose que Ron ya tenía las orejas rojas y estaba enojado por el coemntario burlón de ella.- Ron tienes las orejas rojas y dentro de unos instantes comenzarán a hechar humo.

Harry se rió con ganas del comentario.

-Entonces, será mejor que te ayude a huír.- dijo mientras se acercaba a Ginny.

-Cómo vamos a ir?- preguntó ella.

-Como la primera vez. Así- y diciéndo eso la tomo de la mano.

-Y ustedes a donde van?- preguntó Ron.- Hayyy!- exclamó al sentir un ligero pellizco de Hermione.

- Vamos a... – comenzó a decir Ginny al mismo tiempo que desaparecía de la mano de Harry.

Ron no supo a donde fueron pero imaginó que sería a Grimauld Place.

-Bueno, supongo que un rato a solas les caerá bien- dijo en voz baja tratándo de convencerse a sí mismo.

-Estás madurando- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.- Al menos veo que mis esfuerzos de anoche dieron sus frutos.

-Y que lo digas chiquita- dijo Ron riendo y quitándose el delantal de la cintura añadió- Pero aún te faltan argumentos, así que vamos.

-A dónde? – preguntó Hermione con cara de fingida preocupación.

-A nuestro nido de amor, ya lo estoy extrañando.- dijo el pelirrojo al tiempo que tomaba a Hermione de una mano y se dirigían a la chimenea.

Hermione tomó un puñado de polvos flu, los lanzó al fuego y entró en él. Al voltear hacia la cocina vió a Ron que regresaba a la mesa y tomaba el tarro de miel.

-El patrio nido!- Hermione sonrió y pronunció en voz alta el nombre que le había dado a su apartamento.

-Hay más de una manera de comer miel...- dijo Ron con una mirada traviesa- Y a mí, la miel me encanta!.- agregó antes de desaparecer él tambien entre las llamas que lo llevarían al apartamento de Hermione.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ginny abrió los ojos lentamente y vió a su alrededor el salón de Grimauld Place número 12. Harry la sostenía de la mano y le sonreía.

-Aún no te acostumbras a desaparecer?- le preguntó el joven.

-No, aún no me acostumbro a la sensación. Qué vamos a hacer aquí?- preguntó ella a su vez.

Por toda respuesta, Harry se movió para quedar frente a ella y con una mano le alzó la barbilla hasta que ella lo miró a los ojos. Ginny vió su reflejo en los ojos verdes de Harry y se estremeció. El joven sintió el ligero temblor de ella y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo en un fuerte abrazo. El también sentía lo mismo. Ligeros temblores recorrían su cuerpo al sentir el calor de Ginny, el aroma de su perfume, la calidez de su aliento.

-Harry... –empezó a decir Ginny.

-Dame sólo unos segundos por favor. –Le suplicó éste en un murmullo. Ginny rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de Harry. A través de la túnica del joven, ella podía escuchar los locos latidos de su corazón y esto la emocionó aún más. Luego de unos instantes, Harry aflojó un poco su abrazo e hizo que Ginny diera media vuelta para dejar apoyar su espalda en el pecho de él.

-Ginny- dijo Harry en voz baja- yo no sé si esto es una locura o no, pero quisiera tu ayuda para arreglar este lugar.

-Vas a vivir aquí?- preguntó Ginny con temor en su voz.

-Eso pretendo- dijo Harry.

-Harry- Ginny se soltó de los brazos del joven y lo miró de frente con furia en sus ojos. – Cómo pretendes que yo arregle este lugar para que tú vivas aquí?

-Qué tiene de malo?- preguntó él, sorprendido, buscándo su mirada.

-Cómo crees que puedo hacerlo? No crees que eso le corresponde a Cho?- las lágrimas inundaban los ojos de Ginny. Con rabia, ella se volteó antes que Harry pudiera ver sus ojos.

-Ginny- dijo Harry con infinita paciencia en su voz. – No pienso vivir aquí con Cho. Sólo quiero estar aquí mientras... mientras... bueno, tú sabes.

-Sí, mientras te casas- dijo Ginny con dolor- Y después? Donde piensan vivir?

-No lo sé aún y créeme, no me interesa. En todo caso, no aquí.

Ginny se volvió a mirarlo de frente. El joven continuó:

-Te dije que no sabía si esto es una locura, pero me gustaría tener este lugar para mí y para las personas que amo, que de verdad amo. Este sitio significa mucho para mí. Estas paredes me traen recuerdos felices y amargos, por eso quiero que sea solo mío y de las personas que me aman, que me comprenden... de las personas como tú.

Ginny no sabía qué responder, así que abrazó a Harry y dijo en una voz que parecía un susurro.

-Claro que te ayudaré. Perdóname. – luego de una pausa, agregó con entusiasmo- Por dónde quieres que empecemos?

Harry sonrió al sentir que ella se relajaba nuevamente entre sus brazos. El hubiese deseado que ese momento fuera eterno. En un lugar que pronto tendría un nuevo significado, con la mujer que amaba sobre todo en el mundo, rodeado de silencio, con un sentimiento de paz que nunca antes había experimentado. Harry se sentía realmente feliz. Ginny alzó su rostro para mirarlo nuevamente.

-Y bien?- dijo esperando la respuesta del chico.

-Qué te parece si hacemos un recorrido por toda la casa y evaluamos las condiones... quiero decir, la magnitud del desastre. Sospecho que no es solo el polvo lo que sobra.

-Indudablemente!- exclamó Ginny.

Tomados de la mano, Harry guió a Ginny por toda las habitaciónes ypiezas de la casa. La mayor parte de las habitacionestenían la apariencia de un franco desastre, como si una batalla campal contra los mortífagos hubiese tenido lugar en cada rincón de la casa.

-Qué quieres hacer realmente aquí?- preguntó Ginny que no podía imaginarse por donde empezar.

-Pues bien, cambiar todo.- dijo Harry como si esa tarea titánica fuese la más fácil del mundo.

-Vas a tirar todo?

-Vamos- corrigió Harry- No todo pero VAMOS a tirar todas las cosas que queden que recuerden las inclinaciones oscuras de la familia Black. Todo lo que recuerde a Sirius lo conservaremos. Me gustaría hacer de esta casa un mundo entre dos mundos.

Ginny lo miró interrogativa. Harry continuó:

-Algo entre el mundo mágico y el mundo muggle. Una casa al estilo muggle, con todas las cosas mágicas.

-Cómo se supone que debo lograr eso?- preguntó Ginny que ya empezaba a dudar de sus dotes de decoradora.- No conozco casi nada del mundo muggle.

-No tomaste el curso de estudios muggles en Howarts?- preguntó Harry con picardía.

-Por eso dije "casi"- contestó Ginny con dignidad- Lo que sé, es lo que aprendí allí, es decir, un conocimiento teórico... a menos que...

-A menos que qué?- preguntó Harry.

-A menos que quieras tener docenas de patitos de hule en tu bañera. En eso hasta me puede ayudar papá.

Harry rió recordando la primera pregunta que le hizo el señor Weasley cuando se conocieron hacía ya una docena de años: "Para qué sirve exactamente un patico de hule?"

- Creo que en todo caso le podrías pedir consejo a Hermione, pero en realidad me gustaría que te encargaras tú sola, o al menos solo con Dobby.

-Oh Harry!- exclamó Ginny entusiasmada- Dobby será de una gran ayuda! Además, debo decir que este proyecto me encanta.

-Entonces, manos a la obra?- preguntó Harry

-Tengo carta blanca para los gastos?- preguntó Ginny.

-Todo lo mío es tuyo- dijo Harry con solemnidad mientras se colocaba una mano en el lado izquierdo de su pecho, a la altura del corazón.

-Hummmm! No digas algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte después!- exclamó la joven con picardía.

Harry tomó de la mano a Ginny que se alejaba riendo y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo.

-Todo lo mío es tuyo... Todo yo soy tuyo... Todo yo, Harry, soy solo tuyo, Ginevra.- dijo el joven con voz ronca.

Ginny se perdió en la mirada profunda de esos ojos verdes que revelaban toda la pasión que Harry sentía en ese momento y sin querer evitarlo cerró sus ojos para recibir sobre los suyos los labios de Harry.

Harry empezó a besar a Ginny con ternura, pero ante la respuesta de la joven, su beso se hizo más profundo y apasionado. Ginny trataba desesperadamente en mantener sus ideas claras ante las sensaciones que las manos del joven despertaban en su cuerpo al deslizarse sobre su cadera. Luego de unos minutos de besos profundos y caricias apasionadas, Ginny logró separase un poco y murmurar.

-Harry, esto es una locura.

-Lo sé – suspiró el chico abrazándola con fuerza.- Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo...

-Dijimos que seríamos sólo amigos, no podemos seguir haciendo esto.

-Tienes razón – dijo Harry nuevamente con la voz rona-Empezamos mañana. Y nuevamente buscó con sus labios, los labios rojos de Ginny que lo esperaban vibrando de pasión.

Harry cerró los ojos para entregarse en un beso cuando un dedo hacía presión repetidamente sobre su pierna para reclamar su atención.

°°°°° °°°°° °°°°° °°°°° °°°°° °°°°°

Dudas? Tomatazos? Opiniones?

Dejen un review


	10. Como si fuera un sueño

Recuerden que solo la historia es producto de mi imaginación... Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a la Warner Bros.

Gracias a todos por leer y sobre todo, gracias por dejar sus comentarios y seguir animando a esta humilde autora.

**Capítulo 10: Como si fuera un sueño**

-Hummm, no hagas eso Ginny, me desconcentras- murmuró Harry sobre los labios de Ginny, interrumpiéndo brevemente el beso que compartía con la joven.

-Que no haga qué cosa?- preguntó Ginny entre suaves besos. Harry continuaba sintiendo la presion insistente de un dedo sobre su pierna.

-Deja tu dedo quieto- dijo el joven.

-Qué pasa con mi dedo?- insistió Ginnny.

-Qué diablos es entonces?- dijo Harry aflojando un poco el abrazo alrededor de la cintura de Ginny y mirándo hacia su pierna. Los ojos verdes de Harry se encontraron de pronto con unos grandes ojos como pelotas de tennis. – DOBBY! -chilló el chico.- Qué diablos haces aquí?

-Buenas días, Harry Potter, señor. – dijo el elfo con voz temerosa.

Harry y Ginny se separaron inmediatamente, como si hubiesen sido agarrados in fraganti en algo absolutamente pecaminoso, por lo menos esa era la sensación que experimentaba la pelirroja.

-No me has contestado aún Dobby- dijo Harry definitivamente molesto por la intromisión y tomando a Ginny nuevamente por la cintura.

-Buenas días señorita Wesealy- dijo el elfo pronunciando mal el apellido de Ginny.

-Buenos días Dobby- dijo Ginny amablemente. -¿Cómo está Winky?

-Oh, ella está bien, señorita.

-Bueno, me vas a decir por qué estás aquí sí o no?- interrumpió Harry lo que parece sería una conversación larga entre la pelirroja y el elfo.

-Dobby escuchó que Harry Poter necesitaba ayuda, señor. – dijo el elfo temiendo un arranque de cólera del joven.

- ¿Yo¿Ayuda para qué?- preguntó asombrado Harry.

- Para arreglar la casa de Harry Potter, señor- añadió el elfo aún más temeroso.

-Es cierto.- atajó Ginny antes que Harry chillara.- Pero realmente seré yo quien va a necesitar tu ayuda, claro, si quieres.- aclaró.

-Dobby está siempre dispuesto a ayudar a la novia del gran Harry Potter, señorita. – dijo el elfo inclinándose en una profunda reverencia.

- Yo no soy la nov...- empezó a decir Ginny cuando Harry la interrumpió para que no acabara la frase.

-Gracias Dobby- dijo el chico.- Ginny te llamará cuando decida comenzar, ahora puedes retirarte.

-Si, Harry Potter, señor- dijo el elfo que ya elevaba una mano para hacer sonar sus dedos y desaparecerse, pero Ginny fué más rápida.

-Un momento!- dijo la chica- Creo que mejor aprovecho tu presencia y comenzamos inmediatamente.

-Sí señorita. Será un gran placer para Dobby- Los ojos del elfo se agrandaron y sus grandes orejas se movieron en un gesto de felicidad.

-Pero...- Harry comenzó a protestar viendo que su tan esperado momento a solas con Ginny se iba al traste. La joven fijó su mirada en los ojos verdes de Harry y este vió que del lado de la chica la desición ya estaba tomada. – Está bien, será mejor que vaya a darme una ducha fría y luego pase por la oficina- dijo de mala gana.

Ginny rió y se acercó para darle un beso de despedida sobre la mejilla, solo que "accidentalmente" Harry movió su rostro y sus labios apresaron los labios de la chica. Dobby bajó la mirada y centró su atención sobre el par de medias de colores diferentes que llevaba puestas, mientras sus orejas se movían vertiginosamente.

Hacía una semana que Ginny había comenzado la "redecoración" de la casa. Harry tenía que reconocer que ella estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. No es que Ginny se hubiese convertido de la noche para la mañana en una decoradora profesional, nada más lejano de la realidad. Lo cierto es que cuando Harry le pidió a Ginny que lo ayudara a transformar la casa que había heredado de su padrino, lo hizo sólo con la intención de tenerla cerca. Y realmente había dado resultado. Ginny pasaba todo el día entre la casa y el callejón Diagon comprando lo que se le ocurría que Harry podía necesitar. Las escapadas al Londres muggle las hizo con Hermione, la cual, práctica como siempre, le facilitó varias revistas de decoración para que supiera cómo vivían los muggles.

Ese jueves en la tarde, Ginny y Hermione se dieron cita en el callejón Diagon, y mientras saboreaban un helado, la pelirroja observaba un nuevo catálogo de electrodomésticos que le había proporcionado Hermione.

-Y para qué tantos objetos inútiles?- preguntó Ginny observando todos los aparatos.

-Oh, Ginny. Eres imposible! – exclamó Hermione.- No se te ha ocurrido pensar que toda esa gente no tiene la magia para calentar un café, abrir una lata o cortar las legumbres para una sopa?.

-Bueno, eso es algo que no nos enseñaron en Hogwards.

-Hummm- Hermione lució una mueca de disgusto- Verdaderamente tu papá tiene razón, si los magos se interesaran más en los muggles, tal vez las relaciones entre los dos mundos serían mejores.

-Ni se lo comentes a mi papá!- exclamó riendo Ginny.

-Por qué? – preguntó dolida Hermione- Acaso los muggles no merecen que los magos aprendan de ellos?.

-No, no es por eso. Simplemente que le darías tema a papá para una conversación de digamos... cuatro años ininterrumpidos?- Ambas rieron. – Además, hablándo del mundo muggle... y es la mejor bruja que ha pasado por Howarts en los últimos doscientos años que me dice eso?

-Exagerada!- dijo Hermione ruborizándose de placer.- Además, sé perfectamente que Harry no necesitará todos los electrodomésticos del catálogo.

-Etectromodésticos?- interrogó Ginny alzándo una ceja y preguntándose qué demonios era aquello que Hermione acababa de mencionar.

-E-lec-tro-do-més-ti-cos- remarcó la castaña.- Así se le dicen a la generalidad de aparatos eléctricos que se utilizan en el hogar. En fin, te decía que ya sé que Harry no necesita todo eso, ya sé que él no se va a cocinar ni un huevo...

-Hey, un momento!- atajó Ginny- recuerda que Harry Sí sabe cocinar a lo muggle. El hacía los desayunos para su familia y algunas veces las cenas ligeras. Además, siempre ayudaba a su tía. Bueno, eso es lo que él me contó una vez.- Terminó bajando la voz al ver la sonrisa divertida de Hermione.

-Ya veo que eres una experta en el tema "Harry Potter", señorita Weasley- dijo Hermione riendo y haciendo una estupenda imitación de la profesora McGonagall. Ginny se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello. Hermione prefirió cambiar de tema.

-Y cuando tendré el placer de ver el fruto de tu esfuerzo?- preguntó.

-Hummm...- Ginny se quedó pensativa – prometo que se lo preguntaré a Harry.

-Ginny, ya llegué!- exclamó Harry apareciendose en el salón del número 12 de Grimauld Place. – Ginny! – volvió a llamar. Harry sonrió- Dónde se habrá metido esta vez?- se preguntó en voz alta mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

Desde que Ginny estaba decorando la casa, para Harry era un verdadero placer regresar a esta, la que ahora consideraba SU hogar. Y en ese "su" incluía a Ginny. Harry procuraba terminar su trabajo lo más pronto posible y sin pensarlo dos veces regresaba a la casa para descubrir, de la mano de Ginny, los avances que ella hacía. Le encantaba observar el rostro de la chica mientras ella le mostraba el nuevo lugar de cada cosa, las cortinas, las mesas y un sinfín de objetos que descubría o que compraba para que Harry estuviera cómodo y feliz. Y realmente lo lograba. Harry no recordaba haberse sentido tan feliz. Pero esa felicidad no se la proporcionaba la nueva decoración, sino el hecho de encontrar a Ginny a su regreso.

Harry se sirvió un wisky de fuego de un mueble bar que Ginny había escogido para el salón y se sentó frente a la chimenea encendida. Se sentía vacío. El hecho de que la pelirroja no estuviera allí, le hacía parecer la casa inmensa. Miró el reloj, las seis y quince de la tarde.

-Harry, hombre, cálmate!- se dijo para sí mismo. Cerró los ojos y apoyó su cabeza en el respaldar del sillón en el que se había sentado. Sonrió al evocar los recuerdos que desfilaban por su mente. Esa semana había sido maravillosa. Cada vez que regresaba del trabajo, le bastaba con solo anunciarse en voz alta para que una delgada pelirroja saltara a su cuello estrechándolo en un abrazo y dándole la bienvenida. Ginny siempre tenía algo para él, un jugo de frutas, una cerveza de mantequilla, un winsky de fuego o simplemente un té. Después, el ritual de la visita por la casa, abriendo y cerrando cajones, decidiendo juntos donde colgar un cuadro, donde poner un ramo de flores... era increíble. Pero lo que más le gustaba a Harry era la hora de la comida. No es que pensara solo en comer, pero disfrutaba enormemente observando a Ginny en un ir y venir constante, moviendose felinamente, mientras le contaba todo lo que había hecho en el día. Y luego, por supuesto, disfrutar de una comida casera con la exquisita sazón Weasley heredada de Molly. Todo eso le daba un sentimiento de paz y bienestar indescriptibles.

–Definitivamente- pensó Harry sonriendo- la vida es bella!.- Miró el reloj de nuevo: las seis y dieciocho. – Caramba! Es que el tiempo no pasa?- pensó molesto. Se acomodó nuevamente y comenzaba a concentrarse en otros recuerdos de Ginny cuando del hueco de la chimenea salió la pelirroja tosiendo.

-Oh, Harry!- exclamó la chica al abrir los ojos y verlo a través de la nube de humo.- Pensé que llegaría antes que tú.

-No pasa nada- dijo el chico levantandose y acercándose a Ginny. – Cómo estás?- preguntó mientras la abrazaba y le buscaba los labios.

- Bien- contestó ella devolviendo el suave beso.

-De dónde vienes?- Quiso saber Harry. Ginny lo miró alzándo una ceja.

-De la única parte a la que está conectada esta chimenea Harry, de La Madriguera.

-Ah, sí!- dijo el chico sintiéndose como un tonto. La verdad era que mientras tenía a Ginny cerca, no podía hilar coherentemente sus pensamientos. - Hum, hueles bien- dijo enterrando su rostro entre el cabello de Ginny. La atrajo más hacia su cuerpo.- Te extrañé- le dijo.

Ginny se estremeció. Sabía que no era correcto lo que hacía, pero no podía evitarlo, estaba locamenete enamorada de Harry.

-Pensé que saldrías con Hermione. – dijo Harry mientras le acariciaba la espalda

-Y lo hice, pero luego pasamos por La Madriguera. Por cierto- dijo mientras se soltaba del abrazo del chico. –Mamá te invita a cenar esta noche. Estarán todos allí.

-Estamos obligados a ir?- preguntó él.

-Y desde cuando no te gusta ir a La Madriguera- interrogó Ginny riendo.

-Desde que puedo estar a solas contigo aquí.- contestó el joven besándola con pasión. La joven correspondió a la intensidad de los besos. Harry descendió sus manos hasta la suave curva de las caderas de ella en una caricia llena de sensualidad. Ginny arqueó su cuerpo pegándose más al cuerpo del joven y cruzó sus brazos sobre el cuello de él. Harry rodeó la cintura de la chica con una mano mientras la otra subía nuevamente por su espalda , sus dedos se enredaron entre el cabello de ella. El inclinó hacia adelante su cuerpo arqueando la espalda de Ginny y resbalando sus labios desde la boca de la chica a su escote, pasando sensualmente por el cuello.

Ginny se sentía desfallecer. Sin embargo, hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y balbuceó:

-Harry, para. Esto no está bien.

Harry la soltó y se alejó un paso de ella. La miró a los ojos fijamente. Los dos chicos quedaron en silencio unos instantes y luego Harry subió sus manos y enmarcó con ellas el rostro de Ginny, acariciándolo con los pulgares.

-Lo sé, Ginny.-dijo- Pero si quiero ser sincero contigo y conmigo mismo... No puedo evitarlo.  
Lo que siento por tí es más fuerte que cualquier pensamiento racional.

Ginny le devolvió la mirada con la misma intensidad. Quería preguntarle qué era exactamente lo que sentía por ella, pero se mordió los labios y bajó la mirada. Harry bajó sus manos en un gesto de impotencia, justo en el momento en que crepitaban las llamas del fuego de la chimenea y el rostro de Molly aparecía allí.

-Ah, Harry, querido- dijo a manera de saludo. – Ya Ginny te dijo que cenaríamos todos juntos?

-Hola, Molly. Sí, ya me lo dijo. Vamos saliendo para allá.

-Perfecto! Ya llegaron todos, solo faltan ustedes– dijo la cabeza de la señora Weasley y sonriendo desapareció.

-Es mejor que no hagamos esperar a mamá- dijo Ginny dirigiéndose a la chimenea. En el momento en que la pelirroja tomaba un puñado de polvos flú, Harry la tomó de la mano libre e hizo que se volviera quedando frente a él.

-Esta conversación no ha terminado- le dijo y la besó suavemente sobre los labios. Ginny se sonrojó y arrojó el puñado de polvos sobre las llamas para desaparecer después en ellas. Unos segundos después, Harry la seguía.

Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Por favor, dejen sus comentarios, siempre seran bienvenidos. Abrazos para todos.  
Marysle

**Próximo capítulo:  
Capítulo 11: Una _Pendaison de crémaillère_ muy especial.  
**


	11. Una Pendaison de crémaillère muy especia

Hola a todos. Gracias por seguir esta historia. Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado. Por favor, dejen sus comentarios, siempre seran bienvenidos. Abrazos para todos.  
Marysle

DEDICATORIA: Capitulo dedicado a todos mis lectores (Qué trillado ¿no?), sobre todo a los que dejan reviews (Ah! Eso limita la cuestión!) y especialmente a todos los que han manifestado su impaciencia, su apoyo y el placer de la lectura. Un abrazo.

Marysle

Capítulo 11:Una Pendaison de crémaillère muy especial.

La cena con los Weasley transcurrió entre risas y variadas conversaciones. Harry se sentía como pez en el agua. Realmente se sentía como parte de la familia.

-Esto es vida- pensó en el momento que la señora Weasley llegaba a la mesa con un pastel de chocolate y cerezas.

-HUMMM!- dijo Ron goloso.

Harry sonrió mientras pasaba una mirada rápida sobre todos, cuando la voz de Hermione llamó su atención.  
-Harry. Y cuándo podremos conocer tu casa...Mejor dicho conocer la obra de Ginny, a la que tienes trabajando como una esclava.

-Hey, que yo no me he quejado!- saltó Ginny a la defensiva.

-Lo hemos notado- dijo Bill.

-Bueno, no sé- dijo Harry.- Cuando quieran, ya saben como ir.

-Y por qué no hacer una fiesta?- preguntó George.

-Claro, así sería una invitación oficial.

-Que buena idea!- exclamó Fleur aplaudiendo- una pendaison de crémaillère! Hacía años que no iba a una.

-Una qué? – preguntó Ron con un trozo de tarta en la boca.

-Es una reunión que se realiza cuando cambias de casa para presentar el nuevo hogar a tus amigos. Una costumbre muy francesa.- Dijo sonriendo mientras miraba con ojos de devoción a su esposa.

-Y por qué es que ustedes no lo hicieron?- quiso saber Ginny.

-Porque cuando nosotros nos casamos yo estaba muy ocupado y después, bueno, pues se pasó el tiempo y..

-En fin!- cortó Charlie- tú qué dices Harry.

-Pues a mí me parece excelente idea.- dijo el aludido sonriendo.- Y qué se supone que tenemos que hacer?.

-Tenemos?- interrogó Percy alzándo una ceja.- Supongo que quisiste decir "tengo"...

-No, "tenemos"- corrigió Harry- Porque Ginny va a ayudarme con esto también, al fin y al cabo es su...

-SU OBRA!- cortó Hermione antes que Harry dijera algo que no debía en presencia de todos los Weasley. El ojiverde sacudió ligeramente la cabeza reaccionando e hizo un guiño en dirección de Hermione, agradeciendole la intervención justo a tiempo.

-Oh, Haggy, no es algo tan complicado. Simplemente es una gueunión con tus amigos, algo de bebida, de música y algo qué picag.- aclaró Fleur.- es paga haceg algo divegtido con los amigos.

-Muy bien!- dijo Harry lleno de entusiasmo. Pues los esperamos mañana en la noche a eso de las ocho.

-Mañana es viernes...

-Exacto y ninguno de nosotros trabaja el sábado. Además, los que quieran quedarse, hay habitaciones disponibles.

- Nosotros no podremos ir- dijo Percy elevando su voz por encima del murmullo entusiasta de los demás miembros de la familia. Penélope lo miró frunciendo el ceño.- Yo tengo que hacer un reporte muy importante para entregar el lunes en el ministerio.

-Percy, hijo-intervino Molly Weasley- será solo un rato, además estoy segura que Penélope querrá ir.

-No, ella debe descansar.- dijo Percy en un tono que no admitía réplica. Penélope suspiró resignada y le hizo una señal a Molly para que no siguiera insistiendo.

-Bueno- dijo Charlie para cambiar el tema.- Qué tenemos qué llevar?

-Se supone que el anfigtion da todo- dijo Fleur-Pego los invitados llevan algún guegalo paga la nueva casa.

-Nosotros llevaremos una muestra de nuestro nuevo surtido de la tienda!- exclamó Fred.

-Será mejor algo más útil- intervino Arthur Weasley- al fin y al cabo Harry se va a casar dentro de poco y algo para la casa le vendrá bien. Muy interesante esa costumbre francesa, Fleur.- dijo sonriendo.

Cuando su padre hizo alusión al próximo matrimonio de Harry, Ginny sintió una punzada en el estómago. Harry deslizó su mano por debajo de la mesa y agarró la de Ginny, quien estaba sentada a su lado, dándole un suave apretón para infundirle algo de seguridad.

- Y cómo van los preparativos para la boda?- quiso saber Percy.  
-Bien...creo- dijo en voz apenas audible. Hermione miraba alternativamente a Harry, Molly y Ginny. Esta última había clavado su mirada en su plato de postre, ahora vacío.

- Ya tienen la fecha exacta?- insistió Percy.- Porque nosotros no hemos recibido aún la invitación y...

-Ni tú ni nadie, Percy- dijo la señora Molly- Eso es algo que aún es pronto, falta poco más de dos meses. Además, no tienes por qué ser tan indiscreto. Ya Harry decidirá cuando enviarlas.  
Percy frunció el ceño.

-Yo sólo lo decía porque yo soy una persona muy ocupada y...

-Creo que debemos irnos – interrumpió Penélope poniéndose de pie.- Como tú lo dijiste querido, tengo que descansar- dijo con ironía mientras se ponía una mano sobre su abultado vientre.

-Pero yo quiero... – siguió Percy con una mueca de protesta.

-Nosotros tambien tenemos que irnos- dijo Harry poniéndose de pie y sosteniendo aún a Ginny de la mano.

-Y Ginny a dónde cree que va?- interrogó Ron alzándo una ceja.

-Quieres fiesta mañana sí o no?- interrogó Harry- Porque si no lo planeamos esta noche, mañana no habrá nada y menos comida.

-Te aprovechas de mis debilidades.

-Entonces, no se hable más- dijo Harry arrrastrando a Ginny hacia la chimenea. Hasta mañana a todos.

-Ginny, no regreses tarde!- dijo Molly en voz alta.

-No lo haré- dijo Ginny un segundo antes de desaparecer por la chimenea.

La noche de la fiesta parecía prometedora, al menos eso es lo que pensaba Harry al ver a sus invitados llegar a través de la chimenea de La Madriguera. Ginny estaba de pie a su lado en su perfecto papel de anfitriona. Y por si eso fuera poco, estaba realmente bonita.

Luego del brindis de bienvenida y el obligado paseo por toda la casa, Harry y sus invitados tomaron asiento en el salón. La conversación se generalisó sobre el tema de los muggles, el preferido del señor Weasley.

-Y bien, Ginny- dijo éste dirigiendose a su hija- Te felicito, no conocía tus habilidades como decoradora.

-Yo tampoco, a decir verdad.- Reconoció Ginny con una sonrisa.- Pero debo reconocer que Hermione ha sido de gran ayuda.- La aludida sonrió ocultando un ligero rubor.

-¿Cómo?- exclamó Ron asombrado y mirando con recriminación a Hermione- ¿Tú ya habías venido y no me habías dicho nada?

La chica suspiró, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y puso sus ojos en blanco.  
-No, Ron- dijo en un tono que revelaba la infinita paciencia que tenía para con su novio- Sólo le dí revistas y catálogos a Ginny.

-Y para qué sirve esta caja?- interrumpió el señor Weasley señalando un televisor.

-No es una caja- aclaró riendo Harry- Es un televisor.

-Ah! Así que este es el famoso tevelisor- dijo en un tono de voz pleno de conocimiento. La señora Weasley puso los ojos en blanco.

-No empieces Arthur- dijo.

-Y para qué sirve?- preguntó este.

-Para ver programas, películas, noticieros...

-Muestrame como funciona!- exclamó el hombre lleno de entusiamo.

- Oh, no, no, no!- Arthur, es tarde y tenemos que regresar a casa. Los chicos querrán tner su fiesta, sin duda.

-Está bien, está bien. Pero tendrás que recompensarme en la casa- dijo a su mujer en un tono pícaro.

-Eh! Que estamos presentes!- dijo Ron.

-Ustedes todavía hacen "eso"?- preguntó Fred asombrado.

-Para el amor no hay edad- contestó Molly llena de dignidad, con el rostro rojo hasta la raíz del cabello.- Y gracias a "eso" es que todos ustedes están aquí.

-Bueno, pero ya es hora que paren, no?- dijo Ron molesto.

-Ignorenlo por favor- acotó Hermione.- Lo entenderá solo cuando tenga su edad.

-Mejor nos vamos ya. Adios Harry y gracias por la invitación- dijo la señora Weasley besándo a Harry en ambas mejillas.

-Adiós Harry- se despidió el señor Weasley. – Tu novia será realmente feliz viviendo en esta casa. Tienes todo lo necesario para empezar un matrimonio, al menos en el plano material.

Harry solo asintió con la cabeza mientras Ginny bajaba los ojos y los clavaba sobre el diseño de la alfombra, sintiendo una punzada dolorosa en su pecho.

-Vamos, vamos- insistió Molly observándo a su hija y empujando a Arthur hacia la chimenea.

Después que los Weasley desaparecieron entre las llamas verdes, los chicos decidieron hacer la fiesta en grande. A las tres de la madrugada, Bill y Fleur regresaron a su casa mientras que los demás decidieron quedarse.

Al despuntar el alba, uno a uno fueron cayendo vencidos por el sueño y los efectos del wisky de fuego. Ron roncaba apoyando su cabeza en el regazo de Hermione. Ginny tenía rato durmiendo sobre un mueble, hecha un ovillo con la cabeza apoyada sobre las piernas de Harry quien distraídamente jugaba con un mechón del cabello rojo de la chica.

-La quieres mucho?- preguntó Hermione después de observar a Harry durante algunos minutos.

-La amo- dijo éste simplemente.

-Y qué piensas hacer?- quiso saber la castaña.

-No lo sé- contestó Harry sinceramente. – Si pudiera solucionar esto, lo habría hecho hace tiempo. Pero no sé cómo liberarme del juramento. No hay nada qué hacer.

-Lo sé.- Reconoció Hermione- Yo he investigado todo lo que ha estado a mi alcance para tratar de encontrar un medio para ayudarlos, pero nada. Lo lamento.

-No es tu culpa.

-Sin embargo- Hermione hizo una pausa y Harry alzó su mirada con ansiedad.

-Si ella quisiera liberarte de ese juramento... Sería la única forma.

-Crees que lo haría? Cho lleva años persiguiéndome, apareciéndose en cualquier sitio en el que esté, sin importar las distancias. Más de una vez a puesto en peligro la seguridad de mi misión. Con esto quiero decir que no ha escatimado en tiempo, esfuerzo o riesgo sólo para estar conmigo... mejor dicho para agobiarme con su presencia.

-Y te sientes saturado?- quiso saber la joven.

-Desde hace tiempo.

-Entonces, por qué...

-Hermione, si pudiera hablar de esto, quizá tú habrías sido la primera persona a la cual habría acudido. – dijo el joven molesto.

-Lo siento Harry, no quise ser inoportuna o indiscreta.

-No, discúlpame tú a mí. – Ginny se movió en sueños.- Creo que mejor voy a conducirla a su habitación- dijo mirándo a Ginny. – Tú y Ron pueden ocupar la segunda habitación del pasillo.  
-Y tú? Cuál vas a ocupar- preguntó Hermione.

-Si lo que te preocupa es que le haga algo a Ginny, quédate tranquila. Soy un caballero.

Hermione condujo, no sin dificultad a un pesado Ron que no dejaba de murmurar incoherencias entre los efectos del alcohol y el sueño.

-Harry, mi amigo, yo duermo contigo esta noche- dijo Ron lanzándo un brazo sobre los hombros de Harry cuando éste pasó a su lado con Ginny en los brazos.

-Eh, Ron...- comenzó Harry- creo que no se va a poder... yo...

-Qué... hip!... crees? No te voy a dejar con mi herma...hip!...nita.

-Ron, querido, yo tenía planes para nosotros esta noche- dijo Hermione haciéndo aparecer un par de orejas de conejo rosadas y un minúsculo traje en cuero negro brillante con un colita de conejo, también rosada , en la parte de atrás.- Claro, a menos que tú realmente quieras compartir la habitación con Harry.

-Ve tranquilo con Hermione, Ron- dijo Harry con una sonrisa- Creo que te divertiras más.  
-Pero este traje es... hip!... para mujer- dijo Ron.

-Problema resuelto- Hermione hizo aparecer un minúsculo boxer en cuero negro y un corbatín- tengo todo lo que hará resaltar tus encantos esta noche.- le dijo al pelirrojo con picardía.

Las dos parejas subieron la escalera y se despidieron en el pasillo frente a la puerta de la segunda habitación. Harry siguió hasta la habitación del fondo con Ginny en sus brazos. Con mucha delicadeza, el joven depositó a la pelirroja sobre un lado de la amplia cama y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Y entonces?- preguntó una voz desde la cama. Harry se volvió y vió a Ginny con los ojos bien abiertos, observándolo- Te vas sin darme al menos un beso de buenas noches?

-Pensé que estabas dormida- dijo Harry sonriendo y regresando a la cama para sentarse en el lado vacío de ésta.

-No, estoy despierta... y bien despierta- dijo con una mirada pícara en los ojos.

-Eres una diablilla- dijo Harry mientras se inclinaba para besarla. Ginny lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo atrajo más hacia su cuerpo.

-Sabes que si Hermione se entera nos mata- reflexionó el chico sobre los labios húmedos de la pelirroja. Le dije que soy un caballero.

-Entonces que no se entere- dijo la joven tomando su varita de la mesa de noche y murmurando una fórmula mágica hacia la puerta. Harry se separó de pronto de ella.

-Has bebido?- le preguntó.

-Claro, como todos. Por qué?

-Entonces mejor duerme. No quiero que pase algo entre nosotros de lo cual no tengas perfecto conocimiento.

-No seas tonto- susurro Ginny impaciente, halándo a Harry por la camisa.- Estoy en pleno uso de todas y cada una de mis facultades.

-Ginny, te lo digo en serio- Harry murmuraba mientras acariciaba el rostro de Ginny y la miraba con una dulzura infinita.- No quiero que nuestra primera vez sea producto del wisky de fuego... Quiero que sea única... especial... inolvidable... como tú.

-Para ser todo eso solo necesitamos que ambos lo deseemos- dijo la joven suavemente.

-No hay nada en el mundo que desee más que tenerte a mi lado, que seas solo mía.- dijo Harry cerrando los ojos y besando las comisuras de la boca de Ginny.- No hay nada en el mundo, en esta vida o en cualquier otra, que no sea lo que siento por tí.- Harry se incorporó un poco y tomó las manos de la pelirroja entre las suyas, besó las palmas y las cerró en un puño- Yo, Harry James Potter, te entrego todo mi amor, mis sueños, mis ilusiones y mi alma a ti, Ginevra Molly Weasly.- Ginny lo miró emocionada.

-Te amo Harry. Te he amado desde siempre. Te amo como nunca nadie podrá amarte. Te amo con todo mi cuerpo, con toda mi alma, con todo mi ser. Y lo único que quiero es compartir este sentimiento contigo y que... de alguna manera... puedas sentir todo lo que hay en mi corazón por tí.

Harry abrazó a Ginny fuertemente. Se sentía pleno, completo, en una palabra: feliz. Tomó el rostro de la joven entre sus manos y buscó sus labios en un beso apasionado, pleno de deseo largamente reprimido, lleno de esperanza por un amor al fin encontrado. Ginny se abandonó por completo en ese beso y deslizó sus manos bajo la camisa del joven en una suave caricia alrededor de la cintura. Harry sintió aquellos dedos suaves e inexpertos y la sensasión le produjo placenteros corrientazos que recorrieron sus cuerpo.

-Aún estás a tiempo de arrepentirte Ginny- murmuró mientras deslizaba sus manos sobre la espalda de la chica bajando hasta las caderas. –Aún puedes detener esto... pero dentro de unos instantes no habrá vuelta atrás.

Ginny respondió acercándolo más hacia su cuerpo y ofreciéndole su cuello. Harry suspiró profundamente. Se sentía como si para él tambien fuera la primera vez. Jamás unos besos y unas caricias habían tenido un efecto tan desbastador en su cuerpo y en su voluntad. Harry deslizó sus labios suavemente sobre la piel de la joven, trazándo un sensual camino de besos desde el cuello hasta el nacimiento de los senos. Ginny cerró los ojos fuertemente y arqueó la espalda envuelta en una sensación placentera de calor, momento que fué aprovechado por el joven para bajar el cierre del vestido de Ginny. Los dedos de Harry rozaban la piel dorada de la espalda de ella mientras decendía el cierre en una tortuosa caricia. Ginny respondió soltando uno a uno los botones de la camisa del chico acariciando los músculos esculpidos suavemente en su pecho. La piel de Harry se erizó ante el contacto de ella, lo que hizo que la pelirroja alzara una ceja y sonriera satisfecha.

-Eres maligna- le dijo el joven buscándo nuevamente los labios rojos y húmedos de Ginny.- Deliciosamente maligna, enloquecedoramente sensual.- susurró contra la piel de ella. Con una lentitud mórbida, Harry deslizó el vestido sobre los hombros de Ginny dejándo al descubierto una delicada ropa interior de fino encaje.

-Eres hermosa Ginny, más hermosa de lo que imaginé, más sensual de lo que jamás me atreví a soñar.- susurró él mientras seguía el dibujo del encaje con la yema de su dedo.

-Solo soy una mujer enamorada Harry.- respondió Ginny en un susurro, ruborizándose ante la mirada llena de pasión que brillaba en los ojos verdes. Harry bajó su rostro rozándo sus mejillas contra la piel del abdomen de la joven, respirándo su aroma, sintiendo su suavidad. Ginny cerró nuevamente los ojos y se aferró a la sábana dejando escapar un suspiro. Con su lengua, Harry acarició el contorno del ombligo de la joven mientras le quitaba lo que le quedaba de ropa con una lentitud casi reverencial deslizándo el vestido a lo largo de las piernas de ella. Luego, con un par de movimientos rápidos, quitó de encima de su cuerpo su propia ropa. Se tendió sobre ella con una delicadeza infinita atrapando sus labios en un beso apasionado, íntimo, exigente. Ginny respondió a sus caricias con la misma pasión, rodeándolo con sus brazos y atrayéndo el cuerpo del joven hacia el suyo. Podía sentir cada milímetro de la piel de Harry sobre la suya, podía sentir su virilidad rozándo sus piernas, implorando en silencio una autorización para continuar. Ella ya no era dueña de su cuerpo y decidió no luchar más y responder con el mismo fuego que la devoraba. Por primera vez para Harry, el contacto con otra piel no tenía nada de un acto casi obligado ni premeditado. Por primera vez se abandonaba a la embriaguez de sus sentidos, a los anhelos de su cuerpo. Tomó el rostro de Ginny entre sus manos y la miró a los ojos mientras sus miembro se abría paso entre las piernas femeninas, buscándo una señal que le indicara que se detuviera, pero no encontró esa señal. Lo que encontró fueron unos hermosos ojos almendrados que lo miraban llenos de amor, de pasión y de deseo. Su miembro la penetrõ muy suavemente en una caricia íntima y desvastadora. Y cuando el dolor de la primera vez se hizo presente y Ginny aguantó la respiración, cerró los ojos y arqueó la espalda, el joven la abrazó con un amor infinito mientras le susurraba al oído:

-Te amo Ginevra.

-Te amo Harry- respondió ella en un susurro apenas audible, mientras sus cuerpos se movían en una danza sensual y enloquecedora.

La luz del amanecer se filtraba a través de las cortinas de la ventana. Harry contempló la mano blanca y delgada cuyos dedos se entrelazaban con los suyos.

-Fué maravilloso- dijo besando esos dedos blancos.- Gracias por hacerme tan feliz, Ginny.

-No Harry, no tienes que darme las gracias. Eres tú quien me hace feliz.

-Te sentiste bien- dijo él preocupado.

-Fué maravilloso para mí también. Siempre quise que mi primera vez fuera contigo.

-Sabes? Cuando estabamos en el colegio pensé que ya habías tenido tu primera vez.

Ginny rió.

-Sí, imagino que más de uno lo pensó. Pero ya ves, no fué así. Has sido el único hombre en mi vida... casi desde que tengo uso de razón.

-Nunca creí que lo sería- confesó él. – Y lamento que todo este tiempo no estuvieramos juntos, hemos perdido mucho tiempo.

-Ssshhh- dijo ella poniendo un dedo sobre los labios de él. – No hablemos de cosas tristes hoy.  
-Tienes razón mi princesa.- Estamos en un momento perfecto, en el lugar perfecto... Y estoy con mi mujer perfecta.

-Nunca imaginé que estaríamos tú y yo juntos bajo este techo. Amo este lugar.

-Esa era la idea, mi amor. Este es nuestro palacio y tú eres mi reina. Este lugar tiene los mejores recuerdos de mi vida.

-Pensé que te traía recuerdos tristes.

-Así era, pero tú has cambiado eso, como has cambiado muchas cosas en mi vida. Ahora, puedo decirte que amo este lugar que es tuyo y mío. Sólo los Weasley pueden venir hasta aqui y le puse un hechizo similar al de Hogwards para que nadie pueda aparecerse, salvo tú y yo.

-Sabes que prefiero la red flú.

-Lo sé, princesa.

-Gracias Harry.

-Por qué?- preguntó extrañado el chico alzándo una ceja.

-Por hacer de este un lugar especial. Por hacer de este lugar algo solo tuyo y mío.

-Asi será siempre. Te doy mi palabra de honor Ginevra. Nadie podrá venir hasta aqui si tú no lo autorizas.

El se volvió sobre un costado para quedar frente a ella. Estaban desnudos bajo la sábana y bajo esa misma sábana, el acariciaba la suave curva de la cintura y las caderas de Ginny.

-Qué quieres hacer hoy?- preguntó el joven. La chica lo miró sorprendida.

-Dormir?- se aventuró a preguntar.

-Oh no!- dijo él en un tono pleno de vitalidad- Esta ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida y quiero que el día sea igual. Quiero estar a tu lado todo el día, pero estoy seguro que tu mamá se escandalizaría si te quedas aqui todo el día.

-Podríamos ir a La Madriguera.

-Y acostarme contigo abrazado a tu cuerpo en tu cama? Te arriesgarías a que Molly me descuartizara? Claro, eso suponiendo que aún tenga todas mis extremidades en su sitio después de que se entere Ron que estoy durmiendo con su hermanita bajo su mismo techo.- explicó el chico en un tono convincente. Ginny rió.

- Y qué sugieres?

-Sugiero que para evitar problemas, pasemos todos juntos el día, podemos jugar quidditch, hacer un pic-nic... no sé. Pero esta noche... esta anoche será especial para tí. Voy a llevarte al Londres Muggle, a un sitio nocturno. Primero cenaremos a la luz de las velas, luego bailaremos y después... – la miró con picardía- Después... lo que tú quieras.

-Hum, parece buena idea. Pero creo que deberíamos bañarnos y cambiarnos antes que despierten todos, ya me siento plena de vitalidad y energía.

-Aún hay tiempo, apenas está amaneciendo y todos se acostaron muy tarde. Además, los hechizos que puse en la habitación están aún activados... sería una lástima desperdiciar toda esa magia... – dijo sonriendo con picardía.

-Realmente sería una lástima- dijo ella riendo mientras deslizaba su cuerpo sobre el cuerpo de Harry y buscaba los labios del chico en un beso.

-Sabía que eras una chica comprensiva- respondió Harry acariciando la piel desnuda de las caderas de ella, dispuesto a hacerla suya nuevamente.


	12. Una visita inesperada

Para que vean que soy buenita, actualizo rápidamente… Ahora el turno es de ustedes…Sean buenitos y dejen reviews… si no, cómo diablos quieren que continúe la historia ?

Todos los personajes de J.R. con derechos de la Warner después de aflojar unos cuantos millones. La historia es mía, sin fines de lucro y con fines de divertir a mis lectores.

**Capítulo 12 : Una visita inesperada.**

Ese sábado fué, definitivamente, un día inolvidable para todos. Hacía mucho tiempo que Hermione, Harry y los pelirrojos Weasley no se divertían de esa manera. Jugaron Quidditch, pasearon, bailaron y para fortuna de Ron, comieron todo lo que quisieron ya que Harry encargó pizzas, postres y helados mientras los gemelos, Bill y Fleur proveían la bebida. A nadie se le escapó las miradas de complicidad y los gestos cariñosos que abundaban entre Harry y Ginny. El roce constante y « accidental » entre sus manos, los besos al aire y sobre todo, la mirada de « idiota perdido » que según Bill y Charlie, podía leerse « a leguas » en los ojos verdes de Harry. Solo Hermione tenía algunas reservas en relación a este comportamiento, pero se guardo muy bien sus opiniones para ella sola.

Al final del día, cuando el sol se deslizaba suavemente sobre la línea del horizonte, el grupo decidió regresar a Grimauld Place para tomar sus cosas y regresar cada quien a su casa. Harry tomó la mano de Ginny y la llevó hasta la cocina, donde podían hablar tranquilos.

-Preciosa- comenzó el chico- Te parece bien si nos vemos en una hora ? Te espero aquí y luego saldremos para darte esa noche especial que te prometí- dijo mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y ella apoyaba sus manos sobre los hombros de él.

-Una hora ? Gracias por confiar tanto en mi belleza natural Harry, pero después de un día como el de hoy, necesito al menos dos horas para estar presentable.- dijo la chica.

-Dos horas ? Por qué las mujeres necesitan tanto tiempo si siempre se ven bien ? solo quiero que te pongas algo muy casual y nada de vestidos.

-Hey ! – dijo ella golpeandolo suavemente sobre el hombro- A tantas has esperado que sabes que todas nos tardamos ? Y cómo es eso que siempre nos vemos bien ? Las que lo logramos necesitamos dedicarnos tiempo.- dijo la pelirroja frunciendo el ceño.

-Hummm- murmuró Harry complacido- Son ideas mías o capto un dejo de celos en tu voz ?- Ginny se movio algo incómoda entre sus brazos.

-Estás loco !- lanzó la chica para defenderse.

-Ni siquiera un poquitico ?- preguntó él con una sonrisa pícara.

-Lo estás tú ?- devolvió ella.

-No, la verdad no- reconoció Harry- Pero no me has dado motivos. Sin embargo, debo reconocer que cuando estabamos en Hogwards, si por mí hubiese sido, muchas cabezas habrían rodado. Imaginaba que un pretendiente sin cabeza no te agradaría mucho. Quien quisiera tener un colega de Nick-casi-decapitado como novio ?

-Ja-ja-ja- rió Ginny falsamente- Muy gracioso El-niño-que-vivió. Tampoco tuve TANTOS novios.

-Quieres apostar, aún tengo la lista.

-Hey, qué significa eso ?- chilló Ginny.

-Significa que tengo controlada a cada una de las personas que se han acercado a ti y sí, soy celoso y contigo posesivo. Alguna objeción ?- Terminó mientras se inclinaba y rozaba sus labios con los de ella.

-Pues sí… mmmm-Ginny no pudo decir más, Harry selló sus labios con un profundo beso ahogándo así cualquier sonido y cualquier argumento.

-Hrumm, hrummm- alguien carraspeó desde la puerta.- Disculpen par de tórtolos- dijo Fred.

-Pero antes de irnos queríamos hablar un momento con Harry. – El aludido se separó perezosamente de los labios de la pelirroja.

-Tenemos que soportar esto ? – preguntó Fred a George señalando hacia la pareja con los labios.

-Por el bien de nuestras economías, nuestro negocio y nuestro proyecto… sí.

-Y olvidas el equilibrio de la comunidad mágica ? Qué sería del mundo sin «El-Salvador-del Siglo » ?

-Pero el caso es que es nuestra hermanita…

-Y él parece un lobo hambriento y pervertido en cuarentena….

-Hey ! BASTA ! – chilló Ginny.

-Te salvaste que fuimos nosotros y no Ron quien entró, cuatro-ojos.- Harry sonrió, conocía muy bien el humor de los gemelos Weasley. Por el contrario, Ginny estaba furiosa por la interrupción.

-Bueno, mejor me voy. – dijo la chica sacudiendo furiosa su cabellera.

-Nos vemos en una hora ?- preguntó Harry.

-Dos, Harry-el-Impaciente, dos horas antes de tener a este sueño pelirrojo en tus brazos nuevamente.

-Y qué voy a hacer en tanto tiempo ?

-Bañarte y cambiarte de ropa te dice algo ?- preguntó coqueta Ginny.

-Fred- dijo George a su gemelo- El día que me veas igual de cursi, recuérdame suicidarme.

-Con gusto hermanito. Y por favor, haz lo mismo conmigo.- dijo el hombre en tono solemne. Ginny los empujó indignada mientras salía de la cocina.

Harry escuchó la proposición de los chicos con impaciencia.

-Está bien, hagámos algo. Déjenme dar un baño y preparar todo para la llegada de Ginny, mientras tanto, les prometo que voy a pensar en todo lo que me han dicho y les daré una respuesta dentro de un rato.

-Está bien- dijo Fred.

-No esperábamos menos de tí- dijo George.

-Nosotros subiremos tambien para darnos un baño y preparar todo para irnos.

-Hagan como si estuvieran en su casa- dijo el moreno mientras salía disparado hacia la sala de baño.

-Qué me pongo ? – dijo Ginny sin aliento mirando su guardaropa, sentada en el suelo, en medio de su habitación en La Madriguera.

-Cuál es el dilema ?- preguntó Hermione.

-No sé qué diablos ponerme. Voy a salir con Harry al Londres Muggle. Y estoy segura que una túnica llamaría la atención.

-No- afirmó Hermione categórica- No llamaría la atención, se vería ridícula. A ver… veamos qué tenemos aquí.- Con paso decidido caminó hasta deternerse frente al mueble, examinando el contenido del armario.- Sabes a dónde van a ir ?

-Dijo que a comer algo y a bailar, pero que nada de vestidos.

-Bien, conociendo a Harry no irán a un lugar sofisticado donde tengan que hablar en susurros y guardar por lo menos un metro de distancia entre ustedes- dijo severa- Así que algo casual será lo indicado.- hermione tomó un pantalón negro y un suéter rojo del armario.

-Estás loca ?- preguntó Ginny escandalizada- Ese suéter es horrible.

-Eres o no eres bruja ?- preguntó la morena algo impaciente. Extendió la ropa sobre la cama y la observó con detenimiento.- Veamos, primero vístete para saber qué es exactamente lo que debo hacer.

A regañadientes la pelirroja se metió un pantalón negro algo ancho que se cerraba sobre su cintura y un sueter rojo bastante holgado.

-Hermione, yo había pensado…- empezó Ginny a refutar la elección de su amiga con gran desánimo en su tono de voz.

-Calla, chiquilla. – cortó Hermione quien ya tenía su varita a la mano. Hizo girar a Ginny sobre sí misma y haciendo una floritura, la ropa sobre el cuerpo de Ginny empezó a encogerse.

-Hey !- exclamó ésta asombrada mientras observaba como la ropa iba cambiando de aspecto.

-Solo dí « stop » cuando consideres que van bien sobre tu cuerpo. – dijo Hermione.

Despues de algunos « retoques » Ginny se miró al espejo y sonrió divertida.

-Nada mal, de hecho estoy sorprendida. Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso ?- le preguntó a la morena.

-Fué durante el verano después del cuarto año. Recuerda lo que pasó con mis dientes y con la túnica del baile de Ron ?

-Sí- afirmó Ginny- pero dónde está la relación ?

-Pues, imaginé que si existía un hechizo para acortar los dientes, tambien lo había para la ropa, si lo hubiese sabido, el pobre Ron hubiese lucido una túnica más apropiada. De todas formas no pensarás que las brujas costureras hacen todo con aguja e hilo, no ?

Hermione pasó un ancho collar de pequeñas piedras rojas de fantasía alrededor del cuello de Ginny, y un brazalete del mismo diseño en su brazo. Ginny se miró al espejo. El pantalón negro se amoldaba como una segunda piel sobre su cuerpo y se cerraba pocos centímetros bajo su ombligo, dejando ver perfectamente la curva de la cadera. El suerter finalizaba algunos centímetros más abajo de la línea del busto, dejando ver la piel sedosa de su abdomen.

-Y ahora, los zapatos- dijo hermione extendiéndole un par de sandalias negras con un tacón impresionante.

-Te ves sexy- dijo Hermione. Realmente lo estaba. Se veía y se sentía más mujer. Un brillo especial iluminaba su mirada.

-Humm, cita con Harry esta noche ?- preguntó la voz de Molly desde la puerta.

Ginny se volvió sobresaltada y de pronto un inexplicable sentimiento de culpabilidad le atravesó el estómago. Por reflejo, cruzó sus brazos cubriendo el vientre.

-No, no te cubras- dijo Molly interpretando erróneamente su gesto. – No puedo decir que me encanta verte así, pero sí debo reconocer que te ves terriblemente atractiva.- La mujer se acercó hasta el lugar donde estaba su hija y la hizo girar.- Aunque corra el riego de que tu papá me corte la cebeza por esto…. Está aprobado tu atuendo.

Ginny la abrazó emocionada.

-Gracias mamá- le dijo sinceramente.

-Hummmm, falta algo, ya regreso.- dijo la mujer mientras salía velozmente de la habitación. Las jóvenes se miraron sin comprender. Un par de minutos después, Molly entraba de nuevo con un primoroso frasco de perfume en sus manos.

-El perfume es un accesorio indispensable en una mujer- dijo mientras rociaba alrededor de Ginny, a treinta centímetros de distancia. Una nube de fragancia envolvió a la pelirroja impregnando su piel ligeramente. –Y ahora sobre los puntos estratégicos.

-Huele exquisito- dijo la chica.

-Regalo de tu padre. Basta de charla, es tarde, así que supongo que debes marcharte ya.

Hermione le extendió una ligera chaqueta negra que hacía juego con el pantalón.

-Por si vas a un sitio más formal, o por si tienes frío, pero no te la pongas ahora.

Riendo las tres mujeres se dirigieron al salón donde estaba la chimenea. La voz de Ron tronó furiosa cuando vió el atuendo de Ginny.

-A donde diablos crees que vas vestida de esa manera ? – gritó. Ginny se miró confundida.

-Debo decir que te ves sencillamente… ESPECTACULAR !- dijo Bill con un tono de inconfundible admiración.

-Viniendo ese comentario del esposo de una mujer mitad veela, es un verdadero cumplido- acotó Hermione.

-QUE OTRA COSA SE PUEDE ESPERAR DE ALGUIEN QUE USA BOTAS DE PIEL DE DRAGON Y UN COLMILLO EN SU OREJA ? -gritó Ron más molesto que antes.

-Ron- dijo pausadamente Molly- CALLATE.

-Por Merlín, qué es lo que pasa ?- preguntó la voz de Arthur Weasley.

-Rápido, vamos- dijo Molly tomando un puñado de polvos flú y arrojándolos a la chimenea al mismo tiempo que empujaba a Ginny hacia la misma. La joven entró entre las llamas verdes trastabillando y apenas pudo citar la chimenea de Grimauld Place cuando, sin conseguir el equilibrio, todo comenzó a dar vueltas.

-RONALD WEASLEY-La voz de Molly sonaba furiosa- deja de molestar a tu hermana. Y tú, querido- se volvió hacia Bill mientras suavizaba su tono de voz- gracias por apoyarla.

La chimenea de La Madriguera escupió una nube de humo de entre la cual surgió la delgada figura de Percey Weasdley.

-Hola familia- preguntó con una voz un poco ruda.- Quiero hablar con ginny inmédiatamente.

Harry estaba terminando los últimos toques al salón para recibir a Ginny. Había hecho aparecer varios ramos de rosas amarillas, las preferidas de la joven. Había bajado la luz hasta reducirla a una penumbrasensual y acogedora. Un agradable aroma flotaba en el aire y en el salón, había hecho aparecer una pequeña mesa redonda primorosamente vestida de lino blanco y adornada con rosas amarillas. En el centro de ésta, una hielera de plata labrada enfriaba una botella de champagne. Dos copas de cristal tallado se erguían orgullosas al lado del frío recipiente. Para terminar, una campana de plata sobre una pequeña bandeja ocultaba en su interior un estuche de terciopelo que encerraba un regalo para la pelirroja : un magnífico brazalete de brillantes que Harry contaba darle cuando pudiera dejar de besarla.

-Si no estuviera seguro de que mi hermana puede maldecirme por el resto de mi vida, me enamoraría de tí, Harry- dijo George entrando al salón y observando con asombro todo lo que el joven había hecho. Fred y Harry rieron ante el comentario.

-Espero que a tu hermana ….- un sonido proveniente de la chimenea hizo que Harry se interrumpiera- Rápido, desaparezcan, al menos déjenme recibirla solo ! – dijo empujándo a los gemelos hacia la puerta. Los chicos se desaparecieron en un ligero plop. Harry intentaba que sus manos no temblaran tanto mientras abría la botella de champagne y decía :

-Estaba impaciente por verte nuevamente.

-Oh ! Gracias querido, yo tambien.- respondió una voz femenina a espaldas del moreno. Harry se heló al escuchar aquella voz y se dió vuelta lentamente.

-Cho !- exclamó – Pe… tartamudeó.

-Oh amor- dijo la asiática lanzándose hacia Harry y rodeándolo con sus delgados brazos.- Si hubiese imaginado que me extrañabas tanto, hubiese venido antes.

-Yo… yo… nnn…- Harry no podía articular palabra. La joven se paró frente a él y sacudió su larga melena negra, lacia y brillante, mientras ponía sus manos en su cadera.

-Oh, vamos Harry, creo que después de todo este tiempo sin vernos, merezco más que simples palabras. -Dicho esto, comenzó a soltar rapidamente los botones de su blusa blanca.

-Cho, no hagas eso, por favor- pidió Harry.

-Oh, querido, si sé que lo deseas tanto como yo- La joven ya se había despojado de su blusa, sus senos estabas apenas cubiertos por una pequeña prenda de encaje negro que hacía juego con la minúscula falda de cuero brillante que llevaba. Empujando a Harry hasta el sillón donde el chico cayó de espalda, se acostó sobre él con una agilidad sorprendente.

-Te he extrañado tanto mi amor- dijo mientras lo besaba y se sentaba sobre la cadera del chico.

-Cho, déjame hablar por favor. Este no es el momento ni el lugar de….

-Siempre es el momento y el lugar es dondequiera que estemos juntos- dijo la joven abriendo violentamente la camisa de Harry haciendo que algunos botones saltaran de su sitio. Harry trató de empujarla cuando unos nuevos ruidos provenientes de la chimenea, captaron su atención y el pánico se reflejó en su mirada.

Envuelta en humo y haciendo una trepitosa entrada, apareció en el salón Ginny Weasley.

Les gustó? Para no quedar con las dudas, escriban su opinión y dénle al botoncito de los reviews.

Tomatazos? Naranjazos? Cyber-aplusos? Ramos de rosas virtuales? Al botoncito de reviews.

Gracias a todos los que me han escrito al correo y a los que han dejado un comentario. Prometo que responderé a los reviews... Por ahora estoy preparando el próximo capi... así que paciencia...

Los quiere.

Marysle


	13. El traidor está entre nosotros

Bueno, aquí estoy de regreso. Sí, sé que mucho me odian porque tardé muchísimo en actualizar. Lamento no haberlo hecho pero mi compu estaba resfriado... es decir con un virus que lo mantuvo fuera de circulación... y a mí también. Consejo: No habran correos de los cuales desconocen la procedencia. Ni siquiera puedo darles el nombre porque perdí todo... y hablando de todo, incluídos los capítulos de esta historia, así que tuve que reescribir.

Gracias a todos por su apoyo, críticas, comentarios y ... (por qué no?) hasta por los e-mails con insultos porque no continuaba la historia. Lo que pude, lo contesté desde un cyber, pero me disculpo con todos aquellos y aquellas que no recibieron respuesta a sus correos y con aquellos (sobre todo estos) a quienes les prometí una actualización en 2 semanas y no fué posible. Mis más sinceras disculpas y mi humilde agradecimiento a todos ustedes, seguidores de esta historia.

Ahora, por favor, disfruten este capítulo y después... dejen críticas.

Se les quiere.

Marysle.

**Capítulo 13 : El traidor está entre nosotros.**

Ginny salió literalmente disparada de la chimenea como si ésta la hubiese escupido. Ahora estaba sentada en el suelo tosiendo, mientras que con una mano trataba de disipar la densa nube de humo verde que la sofocaba. Realmente no había sido una entrada brillante.

-_Maldita se_a !- pensó la pelirroja- _Por qué diablos tenían que empujarme en el mismo momento que entré a la red ? Por la sangre de todos los dragones, que nadie me haya visto !-_ Suplicó fervientemente mientras se preparaba para abrir los ojos. A partir de ese instante, los desastres se sucedieron uno después del otro.

Lo primero que se escuchó fué un sonido de vidrio rompiéndose que hizo sobresaltar a la pelirroja, Harry dejó caer la botella de champagne cuando su brazo perdió la fuerza ante la entrada de Ginny al salón. La pelirroja, sorprendida y adolorida, abrió sus ojos en dirección del ruido, sólo para alcanzar a ver a Harry, con la camisa abierta y con una mujer encima que le besaba el abdomen.

-Ginny !- exclamó Harry al mismo tiempo que, haciendo esfuerzos por liberarse, empujaba a Cho con violencia. La asiática perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo sentada, de una forma muy poco elegante.

-Mierda !- gritó ella ante la sorpresa y el dolor de la caída. Al escuchar la voz de Harry mencionando a Ginny, giró la cabeza hacia donde el moreno miraba y la vió.

Entonces era verdad. Allí estaba una bonita joven, ahora arrodillada, mirándo fijamente a Harry, con los ojos exorbitados y llenos de lágrimas. Cho reaccionó rápidamente, no había tiempo qué perder.

-Vaya, vaya- dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo con movimientos graciosos y elegantes.- Amor, que susto me diste, veo que aún sigues un poco nervioso- dijo mirando a Harry- Y a quién tenemos aquí ?- preguntó mirando a Ginny como si fuese la primera vez en su vida que la veía, mientras movía su cuerpo sugerentemente, enfatizando su desnudez. Harry estaba petrificado, mudo ante la mirada de dolor y odio que podía observar en los ojos de Ginny. Cho se acercó a él rozándolo con sus senos. -Quién es esta encantadora niña ?- preguntó poniendo su tono mas venenoso.

Ginny se puso de pie como pudo. Trató de sacudir un poco de cenizas de su rostro en un gesto que quería ocultar las lágrimas que amenazaban con rodar por sus mejillas. Respiró profundo y levantó la barbilla en un gesto de desafío.

-Ginny Weasley, querida Cho- dijo la joven- No creo que te hayas olvidado de mí… Soy inolvidable, como he podido comprobarlo.- dijo mirando a Harry enfatizando el doble sentido de su frase. El hombre la miraba fijamente con sus ojos verdes en una mirada suplicante.

-Ah, la Weasley, la Chica-de-todo-el-mundo- dijo Cho llena de desprecio.

-Cuidado con lo que dices Cho- atajó Harry.

-Tú CALLATE- le gritó Ginny y acercándose a él le dijo lentamente.- No necesito que me defienda nadie y mucho menos tú. - Ginny sintió algo en su estómago. Desde cuando Cho entraba a Grimauld Place ? Desde cuando Harry se burlaba de ella ? Desde cuándo Harry llamaba a Cho después que ella partía. Maldito traidor !

-Ven Ginny, tenemos que hablar- dijo el joven tomándo a Ginny de un brazo.

-Suéltame !- gritó la pelirroja sacudiéndose violentamente.- Y hazte un favor Potter, olvídate de mí !

-Pero Ginny…-comenzó a decir Harry pero fué interrumpido por la pelirroja.

-Pero Ginny nada ! Ginny no existe ! Ginny se murió ! Olvídate de Ginny !

-Qué linda escena de _« ménage familial »-_ interrumpió Cho con una sonrisa burlona dibujandose en sus labios.- Ya basta Harry, tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer- su tono de voz volvía a ser venenosamente seductor. Harry se volvió a ella y la mirada de desprecio que vió reflejada en los ojos verdes desconcertó a la asiática. -_Las cosas se estaban poniendo mal_ – pensó la joven- _y a situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas_- En el acto, sacó su varita de la bota en un movimiento rápido que pasó completamente inadvertido tanto para Harry como para Ginny que se miraban fíjamente como dos fieras. Cho apuntó con su varita a Harry y murmuró :

-Desmaius !- En el mismo momento en que el hechizo hizo impacto sobre Harry, el cuerpo de este perdió toda la fuerza y calló hacia atrás de una forma estrépitosa. Ginny observó la escena impotente, al ver a Harry tendido sobre el suelo, hizo un movimiento en su dirección pero escuchó la voz de Cho amenazante :

-No te muevas o el próximo blanco serás tú.- dijo la asiática. Ginny se volvió a ella y la miró con odio.

- Qué vas a hacer Cho ? –le preguntó con un tono de desafío. La asiática respiró profundamente y con calma se dirigió a Ginny ignorando la pregunta de la pelirroja.

-Pero mira qué apariencia de callejera- rió Cho burlándose del atuendo de Ginny.

-Callejera ?- contraatacó la pelirroja- Y qué se puede decir de tí ? Un sostén negro, una blusa transparente, una minifalda como para que se te resfríe el hígado y unas botas brillantes. No salgas sola, te pueden confundir en cualquier esquina.

La asiatica enrojeció.

-Al menos yo estoy con mi novio en nuestro futuro hogar.- replicó ella.

La menor de los Weasley sintió odio. Eso confirmaba sus suposiciones. Harry le había jurado que ese era su refugio, que era un lugar solo para ellos y que ella sería quien decidiera quien iba y quien no. Puras mentiras.

-Me pareces que sobras. Mi novio y yo tenemos algo de tiempo sin vernos y ardemos en deseos de estar el uno con el otro… Ya sabes, una sola vez después de un par de días no nos basta. Además, Harry me pidió que viniera urgentemente para decidir nuestro viaje de luna de miel. – mintió con descaro, lográndo que su tono de voz sonara perfectamente normal. La alusión a la boda hizo sentir a Ginny el tan conocido dolor, una mueca cruzó su rostro. Este fué un hecho que no se le escapó a Cho y decidió aprovechar su pequeña ventaja. -Ya ves, querida- dijo en tono irónico- Mejor te vas antes que Harry te heche delante de mí y te humille aún más. Y a propósito… Apártate de mi camino, si no lo haces te aplastaré como a un insecto.

-No te tengo miedo Cho- respondió Ginny tratando de mantenerse digna.

-No es miedo lo que quiero inspirarte, poca-cosa. Siempre has sido una mujerzuela, siempre has estado detrás de Harry como un perro faldero, mejor dicho, como una perr…

-Ni te atrevas a insultarme ! Ni una palabra más o…- Ginny hizo ademán de buscar su varita y se dió cuenta que no la tenía consigo. Por supuesto que no la tenía, había pensado que no la necesitaría en una noche romántica con Harry.

-O qué ?- se burló Cho- No era suficientemente grande tu sostén como para guardar tu varita ?- dijo mientras acariciaba con sus finos dedos la suya. Se acercó a Ginny y enredó la punta de su varita en el collar de esta. Con un movimiento rápido lo reventó. Cientos de pequeñas perlas rebotaron por el salón y rodaron por el suelo. –Baratijas, Weasley. Tu mal gusto es deplorable. –Rió y se acercó a la joven olfateando a su alrededor. –Perfume barato, de gata en celo- Apuntó a Ginny sobre el pecho.- Weasley, Weasley, Weasley- dijo en un tono condescendiente, como si hablara con una niña traviesa.- Has pasado los límites de mi paciencia. Puedo regresarte a la cama de San Mungo por otros cuantos años. Te gustaría ?- preguntó burlándose- Extrañas tu camita en el hospital ?.

-Eres una idiota Cho- dijo Ginny retrocediendo.

-Aquí la única idiota y la única regalada eres tú- _Relaskio _!- gritó la joven. Un haz de luz golpeó a Ginny haciéndola aterrizar al pie de la chimenea. El golpe dejó a la joven aturdida. Cho se acercó a ella y usando nuevamente la varita, le rasgó el suéter a Ginny.

-Siempre has sido una pobretona de mal gusto- le dijo- Malfoy tenía razón cuando se burlaba de tí y de tu familia.

La pelirroja intentó incorporarse. Tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza producto del golpe contra la chimenea. Cho aprovechó para lanzar un hechizo silenciador sobre la puerta.

-Quieta- dijo Cho, la fiesta apenas comienza- su varita volvía a apuntar sobre Ginny.- Veamos, qué puedo hacer para que esta Weasley deje de perseguir a MI Harry ?- Cho fingía meditar pero su mirada no se apartaba de la pelirroja que nuevamente intentó ponerse de pie. – Parece que nunca obedeces, Weasley… Mira que buena soy, voy a ayudarte… Alarte ascendere!- el cuerpo de Ginny, bajo el hechizo, se deslizó por la pared en sentido ascendente, moviéndo brazos y piernas, tratando de librarse de la fuerza que la mantenía elevada y pegada a la pared.

-No te ves mal- rió Cho- Hasta pareces una escultura de mal gusto ! Dónde te pondremos ?- Cho no dejaba de apuntar la varita sobre Ginny- Movilicorpus !- exclamó y con un movimiento rápido de su varita, dirigió a Ginny sobre el alféizar de la ventana. La dirección de la varita de Cho cambiaba constantemente de una lado a otro del salón y a cada movimiento, Ginny era arrastrada como una muñeca. Sus movimientos desenfrenados reforzaban la impresión de una marioneta sin cuerdas. Cho reía ante el espectáculo.

-No gritas Weasley ? No pides ayuda ?- preguntó la joven perversamente- Ah , Sí, es verdad. Puse un imperturbate, de todas formas nadie te escucharía… Aunque, me parece que lo que querías es estar a solas con mi novio- dirigió una mirada hacia Harry que yacía tendido, inmóvil, sobre el suelo. –

-Eres muy valiente frente a una persona desarmada- dijo Ginny.

-No seas idiota Weasley, no voy a caer en tus provocaciones. Esa psicología barata no funciona conmigo.

-Y qué funciona contigo, Cho ? Acaso no ves que Harry no te quiere ?

-Eres tú quién me lo dice ?- Cho rió- No sabes nada de lo que Harry y yo hemos vivido juntos.

-Tienes razón, no sé nada. Quizás porque como no es importante para él, Harry no ha dicho nada de eso. Si hubiese querido, se habría casado contigo hace años.

-Estás agotando mi paciencia Weasley. No quiero que te metas más entre Harry y yo o la próxima vez te irá peor.

-Basas tu vida amorosa en amenazas ?- provocó Ginny- Me das lástima !

-Silencius !- gritó Cho furiosa, el hechizo impedía que se escuchara lo que Ginny decía.- Recuerda esto Ginny : No vuelvas a acercarte a Harry o lo lamentarás durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Tú y tu familia- Ginny se movía sin poder comunicar lo que pensaba.- Y ahora, vamos a mandarte a casita. Mimblewimble ! Confundus !- volvió a exclamar en dirección de Ginny. La chica cayó violentamente al suelo atontada. Cho se acercó a la chimenea, lanzó un puñado de polvos flú y con un movimiento rápido y violento de su varita, envió a Ginny hacia el fondo de la chimenea, entre las llamas verdes, donde cayó con fuerza, al tiempo que la asiática murmuraba : La Madriguera ! Ginny desapareció.

Cho se volvió hacia Harry y caminó lentamente hasta ponerse a su lado. Desde su altura lo miró con desprecio.

-Te juro que me las pagarás Harry Potter. Esta y todas las humillaciones que he sufrido de tu parte. – La punta de su bota brillante rozó la mejilla derecha del hombre.- Es verdad que en un principio te quise, nunca te he amado, pero sí te quise. Ahora lo único que siento por tí es desprecio y odio. Sí, te odio con todas mis fuerzas.- su pie acariciaba suavemente el abdomen de Harry- Qué indefenso te ves !- rió con sarcasmo- Una a una te cobraré las pocas lágrimas que derramé por tí… y hoy comenzó mi fiesta. – Apuntando con su varita la habitación exclamó :

-Obliteración ! – el hechizo borró las pistas de la lucha sostenida con Ginny y todo vestigio del paso de la pelirroja por el salón.- Reparus !- los objetos rotos por el impacto del cuerpo de Ginny sobre ellos, volvieron a su estado normal. Se hacercó a Harry y lo apuntó con su varita- Confundus !- murmuró. Pareció meditar un segundo- No, eso no es suficiente- se dijo y apuntando nuevamente hacia el pecho del hombre, dijo con voz firme :

-Obliviate !- sonrió. Se sentía confiada, segura de sí misma.- Mobilicorpus !- con su varita dirigió el cuerpo de Harry hasta ponerlo sobre el sofá. Tranquilamente se abrió otra vez la blusa, abrió la camisa de Harry y se instaló nuevamente sobre este, tal y como estaban al momento de la llegada de Ginny. Su mirada recorrió nuevamente el salón para asegurarse que todo estaba en su lugar y que no se le escapaba ningún detalle. Sonrió satisfecha y sus brillantes ojos negros se fijaron sobre Harry. La mirada de odio dió paso a una expresión de mujer enamorada.- Enervate !- dijo en un susurro.

-Para qué quieres a Ginny ?- quiso saber Hermione. Percy se volvió para mirarla y alzando una ceja le dijo :

-Esto es un asunto familiar y le incumbe sólo a la familia.- Al oír sus palabras, Hermione palideció.

-Hey !- gritó Ron volviéndose hacia Percy. El brillo de sus ojos era aún más violento que unos minutos antes.- No te permito…- comenzó a decir pero fué interrumpido por Molly.

-Percy, te exijo que te disculpes con Hermione !- gritó furiosa la matriarca de la familia al mismo tiempo que rodeaba a Hermione con sus brazos.

-No es necesario… - dijo tímidamente Hermione, tratando de evitar una nueva disputa familiar con Percy.

-Tienes razón- dijo este y todos pensaron que le daba la razón a Molly y que se disculparía con Hermione- no es necesario que me disculpe. Pero si quieren que te quedes, me da igual. Quiero hablar con Ginny y pedirle unas cuantas explicaciones.

-Con Ginny ? Explicaciones de qué ?- preguntó Bill, que al igual que todos los presentes, no entendía nada.

-De su comportamiento inmoral !- exclamó Percy- Por culpa de ella, el nombre de nuestra familia está enlodado !

-De qué hablas ?- quiso saber Molly.

-De qué hablo ?- estalló Percy- De que tu preciosa hija no hace sino perseguir hombres comprometidos y todo el mundo en el ministerio lo sabe. No quiero que su estúpido e inmoral comportamiento comprometa mi puesto en el ministerio !

-Un momento !- interrumpió Artur Weasley- Yo también trabajo en el ministerio y no he escuchado nada de inmoral acerca de nuestra hija.

-Pues todo el mundo sabe que tu hija está detrás de Harry y como bien sabes, Harry es una persona importante en el miniserio, nada de su vida personal se escapa del ojo público.

-De qué ojo público hablas ?- continuó Arthur- Harry siempre ha sido muy reservado con su vida personal, nadie sabe nada de él, ni siquiera dónde está viviendo ahora !

-Pues sí, lo saben. Cho estuvo nuevamente en el ministerio buscándo a Harry. Y esta vez me pidió ayuda y yo se la dí-dijo orgulloso.

- Exactamente, a qué ayuda te refieres ?- quiso saber Bill temiendo lo peor.

-Cho lleva dos días tratando de localizar a Harry y yo conecté la chimenea del ministerio a la de Grimauld Place para que Cho pudiera ir hasta allí. Me parece tan injusto que Harry trate de esa manera a su prometida, una chica tan dulce y encantadora como ella, por estar corriendo detras de cualquier escoba con faldas.

-Te recuerdo que la « escoba con faldas » a la que te refieres es nuestra hermana menor.- dijo Bill levantandose molesto de la silla, con los puños cerrados y una mirada de furor brillando en sus ojos.

-Calma ! Calma !- la voz enojada de Arthur se oyó nuevamente.

-A eso me refiero !- continuó Percy- A que es nuestra hermana y está de boca en boca ! Yo mismo ví y escuché como Cho hablaba de ella con otras personas del ministerio, quejándose que desde que Ginny despertó, Harry no se ocupa de ella, ni siquiera está ya interesado en la boda ! Esa pobre chica tiene todo la carga de la preparación de la boda sobre ella y Harry no se ocupa por estar pendiente de Ginny. Que dicho sea de paso, no tiene nada que buscar con un hombre comprometido !

-Un momento !- quiso recapitular Molly- Entonces tú conectaste la chimenea del ministerio con la de la casa de Harry ?

-Sí- contestó Percy con un tono de orgullo en su voz por una labor bien hecha.

-Y cuándo fué eso ?- preguntó Molly.

-Hace más o menos una hora, tal vez menos.- Todos se miraron entre sí- Qué pasa ?- quiso saber Percy.

-Que gracias a tu brillante idea, quizá Ginny y Cho coincidieron en Grimauld Place.- dijo Bill.

Instintivamente, todos consultaron el reloj de los Weasley, donde cada manecilla correspondía a un miembro de la familia. En ese preciso instante la manecilla con el nombre de Ginny saltó de « en peligro » a « en camino a casa », pero este movimiento no fué percibido por nadie, a la excepción de Hermione, que un segundo antes que todos había dirigido la mirada al reloj.

-Mejor vete- dijo Molly, aún con su tono molesto. -Ginny está de regreso y será mejor que no te consiga aquí en este momento.

-Sí, mejor me voy- dijo Percy con un brillo de temor en sus ojos, imaginandose con una de las famosas maldiciones de Ginny encima- Me voy con la satisfacción del deber cumplido, con la conciencia tranquila después de realizada una buena obra !- y diciendo esto con un tono de discurso político, desapareció con un ligero Plop !

La tensión que se sentía en aquella parte de la casa de los Weasley era casi palpable. Por un corto instante que a todos les pareció demasiado largo, ningún sonido rompió el silencio. Luego, del hogar surgió una espesa nube de humo verde. Por segunda vez aquella noche, Ginny salió como escupida de una chimenea. Su cuerpo dolorido rodó por el piso. La hermosa chica que hacía algunos minutos había partido riendo para la cita de una noche inolvidable estaba tendida en el suelo con un aspecto lamentable. Ginny estaba de nuevo en casa.


End file.
